Lo Que Ella Quebró, Y Yo Reparé
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: -lo poco que queda, yo lo recuperaré-aseguró-déjame estar contigo Santana, no me alejes, por favor, déjame luchar esta guerra junto a ti, quiero pelearla contigo para que salgamos juntas, no te voy a herir, quiero volver de nuevo esa sonrisa que tanto amo, esa que me enamoró-la vio directamente a los ojos, la morena suspiró-me darás esa oportunidad?-
1. Chapter 1:Contigo

_**NO SOY PROPIETARIA DE QUINN NI MUCHO MENOS DE LA SEXY SANTANA, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**Como siempre, Quinntana presente…que puedo decir, supongo que Brittana is over, so….la pareja que amo, demasiado es esta, asi que uno mas de mis Quinttanas hermosas**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Contigo **_

-San….por favor, vámonos de aquí-suplicaba la rubia, la otra chica simplemente no la escuchaba-San….-

-déjame en paz…por favor, no quiero a nadie, no necesito a nadie…..solo…..déjame sola-la voz de la chica salía entrecortada, no podia pensar con claridad, tal vez por el dolor, tal vez por el alcohol

-no-se sentó en un banco junto a ella-vodka-pidió al barman que asintió y se lo entregó enseguida-vine aquí por ti, y no me voy sin ti-la morena volteo a verla.

-no tenias que venir Quinn, el que tuviéramos sexo no significa que te tengas que preocupar por mi-susurró bebiendo otro tequila-dame otro-colocó el vaso en la mesa, el barman se iba a acercar pero Quinn lo impidió

-no, ya nos vamos-puso en la mesa el dinero y tomó a la latina de la cintura, la otra chica queria detenerse, pero la rubia la tomaba con fuerza-el que hayamos tenido sexo me encantó-aceptó con una sonrisa-pero no estoy aquí por eso, si no porque me importas, de verdad que me importas-la chica caminó con la otra casi a rastras, salieron del local y tomaron un taxi, la rubia estaba en un hotel, pensaba que no sería buena idea quedarse en casa de Kurt y Rachel, ya serían demasiados

-como es que estás aquí?-la latina hablaba enredado, la rubia suspiró

-Rachel me llamó, me dijo que estabas mal-la rubia sintió como la morena se recargó en ella y suspiraba con pesadez-ya te dije que no es tu culpa San-

-yo terminé con ella-susurró

-y ella no dudo en reemplazarte-la morena volteo a verla-nadie la obligó a estar con él, y sin embargo ahí esta, no puedes hacer nada y mucho menos culparte-se observaban fijamente la una a la otra

-sabes que bien podrías dejarme en aquel burdel del que te hablé y regresar a Yale verdad?-la rubia sonrió de medio lado

-en serio quieres pasar la noche con una completa extraña?-la morena asintió-no quieres pasar la noche conmigo?-la latina la vio con los ojos entrecerrados

-no puedo Quinn….no puedo estar contigo, con ellas es simplemente una noche a ti te tendria que ver después, no podría verte después de la segunda vez-la rubia suspiró

-tienes miedo de vernos después de estar juntas de nuevo?-la morena la observó, estaban demasiado cerca

-tengo miedo de enamorarme de ti-susurró antes de conectar sus labios en un sutil beso, Quinn le correspondió de la misma manera

-enamórate-susurró acercándose un poco mas, la morena se separó

-no quiero salir herida de nuevo Quinn-vio hacia sus manos, tenia sus propios dedos entrelazados, como siempre, por culpa de Brittany, seguia en su pensamiento lo quisiera o no

-yo no quiero herirte San-colocó ambas manos encima de las de la latina

-hemos llegado-avisó el chofer, la rubia pagó y ambas bajaron del taxi, al parecer el oxigeno ayudó a Santana, porque caminaba un poco mejor, o estaba tan ebria que no se enteraba. Subieron al ascensor, ambas estaban en silencio, no sabian que decir, por suerte no tardaron en llegar y salieron hacia la habitación de la ojiverde. Ambas entraron y Santana se detuvo, no queria ser una molestia.

-no me voy a quedar contigo Quinn, deberías aprovechar el tiempo con alguien que valga la pena, no con alguien como yo que no puede tener algo que en su vida-la morena suspiró, Quinn se acercó y se cruzó de brazos

-perdóname pero esta chica que veo no es la Santana que conozco-la morena volteo a verla-la chica que yo conozco es la que reinaba en McKinley, la mejor voz del Glee Club, la chica que salió del closet por amor, aquella que me golpeó, la misma que me gusta, aquella chica es de la que yo me enamoré y por la que hoy estoy aquí-Santana la observaba sin entender nada-estoy aquí para estar contigo Santana, quiero un lugar en tu vida, Brittany te dejó ir, una lástima, porque te hirió, te rompió….-la tomó del rostro con ambas manos-y yo te voy a recuperar Santy….yo voy a recuperar aquella chica que no se rompia con nada, la que no temía decir las cosas, aquella que me gusta San, no esta en la que te has convertido-la volvió a besar, Santana cerró los ojos, no queria pensar, no queria sentir

-no puedo sentir Quinn, creo que ya no queda nada aquí dentro-señaló su corazón, Quinn la observó y la abrazó, un abrazo de necesidad, de retención, sabia que su morena lo necesitaba

-lo poco que queda, yo lo recuperaré-aseguró-déjame estar contigo Santana, no me alejes, por favor, déjame luchar esta guerra junto a ti, quiero pelearla contigo para que salgamos juntas, no te voy a herir, quiero volver de nuevo esa sonrisa que tanto amo, esa que me enamoró-la vio directamente a los ojos, la morena suspiró-me darás esa oportunidad?-preguntó con una media sonrisa, la morena la observó-por favor-agregó en tono cariñoso, la latina rió al ver su carita-anda San, dime que si-hizo un pucherito, sabia que la latina solo se hacia la difícil pues sonreia y eso era una buena señal

-de acuerdo si…..tienes razón supongo que eres la unica persona en la que me puedo interesar-suspiró y la rubia sonrió con mucha alegría-pero estarás en Yale Quinn, no soy buena en las relaciones a distancia-susurró, la rubia la observó

-se que tu sueño es NY, pero mi destino tambien es NY, quiero que mi destino seas tu-la morena la observó sorprendida-lo haremos funcionar-la latina la vio bastante dudosa-yo no soy Brittany, jamás habrá alguien que pueda reemplazarte-aseguró, la latina la observó-es tu decisión, piénsalo-la chica asintió, y Quinn sonrió. Se acercó a su maleta y sacó un par de pijamas, la morena alzó una ceja-siempre es bueno estar preparada-le entregó uno-si quieres darte una ducha, puedes hacerlo-la latina asintió y se dirigió al baño.

Quinn se cambió de ropa rápidamente y se sentó en la cama, sonrió, tenia una oportunidad y no la dejaría ir, era importante para ella ver feliz a la latina, ese era su objetivo, ver de nuevo esa sonrisa a veces hasta sarcástica. La quería, no podia haber sido mas perfecto que Brittany y ella terminaran, era como si el destino jugara de su lado. Aunque no le gustó nada que la morena sufriera, noche tras noche llorando por una chica que no la valoró, si hubiera estado en su lugar, no hubiera dejado que se alejara de ella, al contrario, prácticamente la hubiera obligado a estar con ella o se hubiera ido con la morena.

-esa sonrisa debe ser por mi Fabray-habló Santana con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada

-por nadie mas podría ser-aceptó, haciendo sonrojar a la chica-vaya, quien iba a pensar que te quedaría mi ropa-comentó al ver que le quedaba bastante bien

-gracias, creo que te robaré esta playera, me encanta Maroon 5-la rubia alzó una ceja

-es mi favorita, tendrás que darme algo a cambio-se cruzó de brazos, la latina se mordió un labio y caminó hacia ella, la rubia la observaba extrañada

-esto podría ser?-susurró antes de darle un corto y rápido beso en los labios, la rubia se sorprendió

-tengo todo el set de Maroon 5-dijo con una sonrisa, la morena rió al escucharla

-entonces me gané esta playera?-preguntó con ambas manos juntas, la otra chica asintió-gracias-la abrazó con fuerza, la rubia sonrió

-vamos a dormir, mañana es sabado y tenemos que salir a recorrer juntas NY-la otra chica asintió, cada una tomó un lugar en la cama, Quinn izquierda, Santana derecha. La rubia la jaló para abrazarla la morena no se opuso, al contrario, necesitaba retención y con Quinn la sentia

·································

-buenos dias-saludó Santana entrando con una sonrisa radiante a su departamento, llevaba ropa de Quinn puesta, pues no llevaba nada para cambiarse

-dichosos los ojos que te ven, pensé…..-Kurt se silenció al ver llevar a Quinn detrás-la encontraste-la chica asintió con una sonrisa-que bueno, ya se ve mucho mejor-la chica volvió a asentir

-y Berry?-preguntó la latina, Rachel salió de su cuarto

-Santana! Pensé que algo te habia pasado-fingió sorpresa-hola Quinn, como estas?-la rubia sonrió

-sabe que tu me llamaste-la judía sonrió hacia la latina

-te hizo bien no?-Santana simplemente asintió-en donde pasaron la noche? Pensé que vendrían a dormir acá-la rubia negó

-la lleve a dormir conmigo al hotel-todos se sentaron en los sillones

-wow, que rápidas-dijo Kurt, las dos se sonrojaron

-solo dormir-aclaró Santana, Quinn asintió y ambos asintieron no muy seguros

-quieren salir hoy?-preguntó Quinn, ambos se vieron entre si-ya saben, deberiamos aprovechar ahora que estoy con ustedes-los dos asintieron

-y como esta todo por Yale?-preguntó Rachel, la rubia sonrió. El castaño les habia llevado un poco de agua

-bien, la verdad es un lugar fantástico-

-y tu sociedad secreta?-preguntó Kurt con una risita

-perfectamente-contestó de la misma forma

-regresarás para allá?-preguntó la judía, ella asintió-entonces tenemos que decirte que nosotros te la cuidamos-le guiñó un ojo, refiriéndose a la latina que se sonrojó

-muchas gracias-dijo riendo por el rostro de la latina-me tendrán por aquí todos los fines de semana, si no les importa-los dos chicos negaron con una sonrisa

-eres bienvenida siempre que quieras-aseguró Kurt, la chica sonrió, Santana la observó, en verdad iria allá a verla cada fin de semana?. Se sentía bien con la ojiverde y al parecer esta en verdad queria enamorarla, no queria salir lastimada, pero también sabia que con esa chica esa posibilidad era minima, si ella la habia ido a buscar era por algo si queria algo con ella era porque en verdad la queria, se iba a dejar llevar, por primera vez, iba a dejarse llevar y le iba a dar la oportunidad a esa chica de enamorarla, tal vez, solo tal vez, ese era su destino, Quinn Fabray posiblemente era su destino.

·····························

_**I'm Here! En lo Quinntana, siempre, o casi siempre, pongo que ellas dos, o las Rivergron tienen o tuvieron algo, creo que ya era hora de tener algo puramente Quinntánico, y que mejor razón que la que nos esta dando Ryan? Asi que espero que les guste, y gracias por leer!**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	2. Chapter 2:Detalles

_**NO SOY PROPIETARIA DE QUINN NI MUCHO MENOS DE LA SEXY SANTANA, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer este fic :3 no pensé que fuera a ser asi de aceptado jeje, he leido algunos reviews en Quinntana Style, de que quieren un poco mas de esa historia y bueno, hare un otro capi :) asi que por lo mientras disfruten de este que pfff :S no se espera toodddooooo lo que viene :D disfruten.**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Detalles**_

-Santana! Es para ti!-gritó Rachel, la latina estaba en su recamara, y salió con cara de pocos amigos, aun era temprano

-que quie…..-se quedó estática al ver lo que tenia Rachel en las manos

_**Muchas veces creemos que nunca pasará, pero pasa cuando nos damos cuenta que hay alguien esperando por ti, no lo pienses, solo siente, con amor. Quinn. **_leyó Rachel en voz alta, viéndola y viendo lo que tenia en manos y luego de nuevo a la latina

-es un chiste no?-la judía negó

-es hermoso San-la latina asintió, tomando el arreglo floral con sus brazos, era con base de cristal, tenia unas cuantas bolitas de gel y encima, unas rosas perfectamente bien arregladas con listones y hojas verdes, la diva le dio la tarjetita

-esta dispuesta a en serio enamorarte San-la aludida asintió-y eso que apenas se fue el Lunes, y hoy es Jueves, en dos dias viene a verte-la otra chica la observó

-que intentas decirme?-preguntó la judía rió

-quiero decir que no te hagas mucho del rogar, de mas esta decir que ambas sabemos que ella no es Brittany, ella, por mucho, se preocupa mas por ti, dime cuantas veces Britt te mandó algo asi a Louisville-la latina pensó un poco

-cuando estaba en Ohio me daba cosas como estas-aseguró, la otra chica asintió con un suspiro

-no te pregunté eso, en Ohio lógicamente estaba contigo, todo era mas fácil, pero cuando las cosas se complicaron? Que hizo?-la otra chica pensó un poco

-me aleje un poco Rachel, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó-la defendió, Rachel negó

-tiene la culpa por no querer mantenerte cerca-la latina pensó un poco-dime, en estos cuatro dias, te ha mandado mensajes, te mandó esto, estás lejos de ella y aun asi esta ahí-Santana suspiró-si, tuviste la culpa por hacer eso, pero no puedes negar que ella no te puso el interés que merecías-se acercó a ella-Quinn esta dispuesta a hacer este tipo de cosas, no crees que podrías hacer un esfuerzo por intentar que entre en tu corazón-la latina asintió, Rachel tenía razón

-vaya, creo que terminar con Finn fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, ese chico te robaba la inteligencia, y creo que Broody te está haciendo menos egoísta-la judía alzó una ceja, pero asintió, ella tenia razón

-buenos dias, pequeñas-salió Kurt de su habitación, se acercó a ellas y vio el arreglo-madre mia! Que hermosas flores!-se acercó a verlas y leyó la tarjeta-o por dios!-volteó a ver a Santana, intercambiando su mirada entre la tarjeta y la chica

-si si, Rachel ya me dio un sermón, asi que mejor ahórratelo-la latina rodó los ojos y Kurt negó

-esta chica esta loca por ti!-la judía asintió, la otra chica negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía-no…..-el celular de la latina comenzó a sonar, los dos la vieron con una sonrisa pícara

-_hola?-_preguntó con una sonrisa al ver el identificador

-_buenos dias-_contestó Quinn

_-buenos dias-_los chicos la veian para que le dijera algo mas de las flores, haciéndole señas raras_-gracias por las flores-_ambos chicos levantaron sus pulgares

_-no hay de que, de hecho…..eso es para sacarte una sonrisa, asi que dime si lo logré por favor-_la chica sonrió, era inevitable no hacerlo. Los chicos la observaron y dijeron en un susurro "ponla en altavoz" y ella negó, pero ellos insistieron_-San?-_la latina rodó los ojos y aceptó poniéndola en altavoz

_-claro que si-_aceptó, la rubia rió un poco

_-que bueno, no pensé que te fueran a gustar-_dijo tímidamente, ambos le hicieron señas que ella no entendía "un cumplido" susurró la judía

_-en verdad son hermosas Quinn…..- _"no tanto como tu" susurró Kurt y ella negó pero ellos asintieron_-nada comparadas contigo claro-_ambos chicos sonrieron. La rubia rió.

_-bueno, la verdad eso no es suficiente para una persona tan hermosa como tu-_la chica se sonrojó por completo, los otros chicos sonreian al verse en medio de eso_-por eso, queria decirte que este fin de semana tengo algo preparado para ti-_los tres chicos se vieron entre si "pregúntale" ordenó Rachel

_-que es?-_la rubia suspiró_-anda Q, dime que es-_insistió

_-primero podrías quitar el altavoz?-_los tres chicos se vieron entre si, sin saber como lo habia sabido_-esos dos siempre cotillean todo, asi que, hola chicos-_ambos se sonrojaron, mas al escuchar la carcajada de ambas chicas al mismo tiempo

_-hola Quinn-_dijeron ambos chicos, la latina sonrió

_-bueno, me puedes decir frente a ellos, ya me escucharon decirte lo hermosa que eres-_habló la latina, la rubia rió sonrojándose

_-bueno, ya que están todos presentes, quería invitarte a nuestra primera cita oficial-l_os dos chicos gritaron emocionados, mientras la latina se sonrojaba_-ya sabes, tengo algunas cosas preparadas-_susurró

_-que cosas?-_preguntaron ambos chicos completamente emocionados, la latina rodó los ojos

_-pero con ustedes en verdad que no se puede-_dijo la latina, Quinn rió

_-una cena, un paseo, ya sabes cosas románticas-_se sonrojó con simplemente mencionarlas

_-awww-_corearon Rachel y Kurt, mas al ver que la latina se sonrojaba_-no es por nada, pero tu chica se acaba de sonrojar-_comentó Rachel, Santana la fulminó con la mirada

_-deberían tomarle una foto y enviármela, asi la puedo poner como fondo de pantalla-_respondió la rubia, la morena se sonrojó aun mas y Kurt no lo pensó y disparó el flash

_-ya te la envio-_la chica del otro lado del aparato sonrió

_-gracias Kurt-_

_-dejen de burlarse de mi-_exigió la latina

_-mi amor, solo jugamos-_decía entre risas la ojiverde

_-si mi amor, solo son unas simples bromas-_se burló Rachel, la morena delante de ella se cruzó de brazos

_-bueno bueno, ya dejemos en paz a mi bonita y díganme adiós, solo quería darte los buenos dias Santy-_se despidió la rubia, la morena sonrió, y los dos chicos veian que sus sonrisas, y todas sus expresiones eran genuinas

_-buenos dias Q-_dijo Santana entre risas

_-nos vemos luego chicos, cuídenme a mi latina por favor!-_soltó una carcajada al terminar de decirlo_-nos vemos este fin-_

_-adios Quinn-_dijeron los dos chicos viendo a la latina para esta dijera algo

_-adios Q, cuídate-_los chicos le hicieron otra seña_-ya quiero verte-_aceptó con una media sonrisa

_-yo también, te quiero San-l_os chicos se sorprendieron_-se que les sorprende, pero en menos de lo que piensan la escucharan decirme lo mismo-l_os chicos asintieron, sabian que era cierto, la morena iba a decir algo, pero la rubia colgó

-nunca pensé que trajeras a la _Ice Queen_ del McKinley babeando por ti-dijo Kurt, Santana rodó los ojos, aunque bueno, le encantaba que alguien que la hacia sentir asi de bien y se preocupara por ella

-tienes que contarnos todo apenas regreses de allá-la latina negó con vehemencia a las palabras de la judía

-anda Santy-lo dijeron en el mismo que hablaba la rubia, y la morena sonrojó por completo-si?-

-ya veremos-se dirigió hacia su recamara de nuevo, claro con la tarjetita en las manos y su celular

·····························

Viernes al fin, al otro dia llegaría la ojiverde, o al menos eso pensaba. Los chicos se habian levantado antes que ella, sin saberlo, la rubia les habia llamado para que prepararan algo para la latina, ambos se habian apuntado ni bien escucharon la idea. El chico salió a comprar unas cosas, era de madrugada para la latina, por lo que le daba el tiempo perfecto para ir a comprar las cosas que le pidió la ojiverde, por lo mientras Rachel se habia quedado en casa, arreglando el lugar, la rubia habia mandado a unos señores con ramos de rosas rojas y un peluche gigante, la morena se habia sorprendido, pero las comenzó a arreglar en el lugar, unas cuantas tiras rojas adornaban alrededor el departamento, la mesa ya estaba puesta, y lista para ser usada, la morena sonreia, su amiga se iba a infartar al ver todo eso.

-aun no despierta?-susurró el chico, la morena negó-prepararé esto-la chica lo observó con una ceja alzada

-se supone que….-la judia fue cortada por el chico

-lo sé, pero es mejor que yo lo preparé, ya me dio el ok-la morena asintió

-quieres que te ayude?-el chico asintió y ambos comenzaron a preparar las cosas

Una hora y media después estaba todo listo, el chico sonreia igual que la diva, estaban orgullosos de su gran trabajo, alguien tocó la puerta, ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron a abrir, al ver a la chica frente a ellos sonrieron.

-esta todo listo-aseguró Kurt

-gracias chicos-dijo con sinceridad la rubia-tengan-les ofreció una tarjeta a cada quien, tenian sus nombres y algunos números, tambien unos nombres mas, ellos no entendian-es para este fin de semana, prepárense y llévense todo lo que necesiten-

-es una broma no?-preguntó Rachel, ella negó

-asi ustedes pueden estar con sus chicos sin interrupciones, que yo me encargo de mi chica-los chicos asintieron con una gran sonrisa, la abrazaron y salieron corriendo hacia sus recamaras y a avisarles a sus novios de los nuevos planes. La rubia entró con una gran sonrisa, vio lo que habian preparado sus amigos, simplemente era perfecto, tenia un gran plan, y lo llevaría a cabo. Se adentró en la habitación de la morena, la vio dormir, se veia como un angel, su sorpresa fue cuando vio que la chica dormía con la playera de Maroon 5 que ella le habia regalado. Se colocó a su nivel. Escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse, las voces de sus amigos despedirse de ella en un susurro y de nuevo la puerta cerrarse sonrió y le habló a la morena.

-Santy?-susurró, la morena solo gruñó un poco y abrió los ojos un momento

-déjame dormir Quinn-se tapó de nuevo, la rubia se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a ver cuanto le tomaba procesar eso a la latina, no tardó mucho, porque en menos de quince segundos volteo totalmente sorprendida-Quinn!-la rubia asintió-como?…quiero decir, llegabas mañana….que dia es hoy?-la rubia sonreía al ver a la morena en ese estado

-adelante mi viaje San-la morena asintió procesando todo

-porque? No es que no me guste verte…..al contrario-susurró lo ultimo-pero me hubieras avisado que venias y asi hubiera prepara…..-la ojiverde la besó, callándola por completo, la morena suspiró al sentir los labios de la chica sobre los de ella

-mucho mejor-susurró, dejando otro beso mas corto-ahora vamos ven-la tomó de la mano y salieron de la habitación, Santana se detuvo, vio al frente y luego a Quinn

-Quinn….-susurró, pero la rubia colocó su dedo indice sobre sus labios

-shhh no digas nada, solo disfruta si?-la morena asintió con un largo suspiro y caminaron hasta la mesa, la rubia se encargó de servir la comida, que vendria siendo el desayuno y Santana solo la observaba, por donde quiera que la viera era perfecta, tanto su cuerpo como su actitud, su sonrisa, su todo. Esa chica estaba dando todo para tener su amor, el menos podia hacer algo para tratar de dejarla entrar por completo, sus peleas, sus problemas antes, ahora se veian tan estúpidos, tal vez por algo siempre estaban la una sobre la otra, literal.

Tenia claro que ella siempre se esforzó por llamar la atención de Quinn, tal vez porque en verdad quería tener algo con ella y nunca se dio cuenta por estar siempre detrás, o mas bien, delante de Brittany, protegiéndola y cuidando de ella. Tal vez Sam tenía razón, por algo la ojiazul habia decidido estar con él, mandarla a NY y estar de lo mas feliz con ese rubio idiota. Le habia dolido, le habia roto hasta la máscara Bitch que tenia, lloró por ella, aunque bueno, solo por ella podia llorar. Olvidarla? Jamás! Seguir adelante? Era lo mejor. Dejar de amarla? Imposible. Dejar todo su ser en manos de Quinn y que lo manejara para bien o para mal? Era todo lo que podia hacer, tenia dos opciones, terminar de caer, lo cual ya era prácticamente nada, o subir de nuevo, mantenerse ahí y seguir con su vida, al lado de la ojiverde.

-Santy?-la latina saltó-que sucede?-preguntó extrañada, las dos chicas estaban comiendo, pero de repente Santana se perdió por completo

-nada….solo pensaba-susurró, la rubia asintió, presentía que Brittany le habia robado el pensamiento, aparte de todo lo que ya tenía

-quieres hablar de eso?-la morena negó

-son cosas sin importancia…..sobre Britt-aceptó, la otra chica asintió-cosas estúpidas, pero dime mejor que plan tienes?-cambió de tema radicalmente, la ojiverde sonrió

-bueno, tienes que esperarte un poco-la chica sonrió al ver la cara de la morena rodando los ojos

-pero yo quiero sa….-se volteo con los brazos cruzados y se topó con el oso de peluche y volteo a verla

-es tuyo, ya sabes, cuando no este, ósea toda la semana, podrás verlo a él y dormir con él y pensar en mi-sonrió al ver que la morena se ponia de pie de un salto y corría hasta tomarlo en sus brazos, abrazándolo, se veia simplemente tierna, esa chica estaba completamente ablandada, antes, jamás se hubiera imaginado que la chica sonriera asi, tal vez gracias o por culpa de la ojiazul. La latina caminó hacia allá de nuevo, pero con el oso entre sus brazos, prácticamente era de su tamaño, asi que lo sentó en la silla junto a ella, por lo que quedaba en medio de ambas

-es genial Q-aseguró

-bastardo con suerte-susurró, la otra chica la observó extrañada-que? El va a poder dormir contigo todas las noches!-la latina soltó una carcajada, la ojiverde sonrió, verla reir de esa manera era perfecto

-podrías sustituirlo-susurró, la rubia sonrió y tomó su mano

-lo haré, todos los fines de semana-aseguró, la morena se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella, la rubia la observó, no sabia que iba a hacer hasta que sintió a la morena besarla, la chica se sorprendió, pero simplemente se dejó llevar-eso porque fue?-preguntó cuando se separaron

-no quiero tener dudas de lo que me haces sentir-susurró, volviendo a besarla, la rubia sonrió al escuchar sus palabras-no quiero tener dudas de algo que me hace sentir tan bien-habló sobre sus labios, la rubia la abrazó por la cintura y la morena la rodeo por el cuello.

-estaremos todo el fin de semana juntas-la otra chica asintió con una gran sonrisa

-quiero ver lo que hiciste-hizo un pucherito, la otra chica sonrió y volvió a besarla

-espera y verás mi vida-la latina simplemente asintió

······························

_**Detalles, Quinn se esta esforzando, Santana se esta dejando llevar por la chica, la hace sentir bien, y la hará sentirse aun mejor. Quinntana is On ahora XD nos leemos en menos tiempo que ahora jeje sus reviews se agradecen! :)**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	3. Chapter 3:Empezando de nuevo

_**NO SOY PROPIETARIA DE QUINN NI MUCHO MENOS DE LA SEXY SANTANA, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**wow, me sorprendi cuanto esta gustando esta historia :O es muy corta, demasiado diria yo, pero cuando lleguemos al final les dire una idea que tengo, ya me diran si les gusta la idea o no :3 jeje, gracias en serio, muchas gracias por leer mis locuras xDD y bueno, enjoy it :D**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Empezando de nuevo**_

-aun tengo tu ropa aquí Q-ambas estaban en la habitación de la latina, ésta ya estaba mas que lista para salir, la chica abrió su closet y la rubia vio su ropa colgada junto a la de la morena

-esta bien, asi tendré ropa de repuesto aquí-dijo con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con el oso que ya ocupaba un lugar en la cama

-y tu demás ropa?-preguntó extrañada

-en el hotel-contestó, la morena la observó

-porque no la trajiste directamente para acá?-la rubia la observó

-porque no sabia si querías que me quedara contigo-habló sonrojándose, la morena sonrió

-bueno, pues hoy la traes para acá-la ojiverde observó como se acercó a ella-quiero que duermas conmigo-la chica asintió con una gran sonrisa

-Rachel y Kurt estarán afuera todo el fin de semana-la latina la observó para que prosiguiera-puede que alguien les diera un fin de semana en un yate-agregó completamente sonrojada, la morena se sorprendió

-y lo hizo con la intención de…..-dejó la oración para que la rubia la terminara

-darles espacio con sus chicos, para que me dieran espacio con mi chica-contestó con una sonrisa, la latina sonrió

-bueno, entonces tu chica estará disponible para ti todo el fin de semana-susurró acercándose a besarla, la ojiverde sonrió, aunque se sorprendió al sentir como la morena la recostaba en la cama y se colocaba encima de ella. Se separaron un poco, la rubia acarició sus mejillas, volviendo a besarla con ternura, ambas sabian que no harían nada en ese instante, aunque ambas estaban mas que dispuestas a hacerlo, no lo harían, tal vez porque no era el momento.

-estas preparada para la cita mas larga de tu vida?-preguntó con una pequeña risa, la latina la observó con una ceja alzada-con Britt tuviste alguna asi de larga?-preguntó, la morena suspiró-lo siento no….-pensó que le habia caido mal la pregunta

-no, esta bien, pensándolo bien, ella fue mi primer amor, lo quiera o no ella me esta superando, yo debo empezar de nuevo y quiero hacerlo contigo-aceptó, Quinn sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la chica sobre ella-con ella todo fue como un torbellino de sentimientos, nos empezamos a acostar desde los 13-susurró, la rubia se sorprendió

-es en serio?-la otra chica asintió-cuando perdieron su gran V?-preguntó, la latina se sonrojó

-Britt estaba en un campamento, al mismo tiempo que yo conocí a un chico, el punto es que cuando ella llegó al termino de ese verano me contó lo que habia pasado, y le conté que yo tambien habia hecho algo ese verano-recordó con una media sonrisa-a la semana me preguntó que como se sentiría hacerlo conmigo-susurró completamente roja-nosotras nos besábamos desde un año atrás, pero nunca habiamos hecho nada hasta ese dia, se sintió totalmente correcto, de ahí en adelante todo pasó tan raramente que aun no recaigo en todo lo que hicimos, era raro que cada que estuviéramos con alguien mas siempre terminábamos en casa de la otra para estar con ella-aceptó con una sonrisa, la rubia la observaba, no sabia que sus amigas hubieran estado juntas desde tan pequeñas-todo se hizo mas difícil cuando comenzó a andar con Artie, todo porque no pude aceptar que la amaba-suspiró-Holly nos ayudó, ustedes nos ayudaron, salí del closet para nada, si al final su "bicuriosidad" ganó-susurró lo ultimo, con los ojos cerrados

-lo hiciste por amor-aseguró la rubia, Santana la observó sorprendida-es lógico que te enamoraras, ella era un amor cuando estaba contigo, es inocente, es inteligente, es todo lo bueno de este mundo-la morena sonrió-bueno, eso era cuando tu estabas con ella, ahora es distinto, tal vez todo eso ya lo ha perdido, ese chico no tiene ni la mitad de tu inteligencia, ni siquiera es inteligente-aseguró con una sonrisa graciosa, la latina sonrió

-saliste con él-recordó

-tu también-refutó, la latina rodó los ojos

-bueno, creo que no fuimos nada inteligentes al salir con ese chico-aceptó, y la otra chica asintió, tenia razón

-entonces…..-susurró moviéndose un poco sobre la rubia, esta suspiró al sentir el cuerpo de la chica en ese movimiento

-entonces, saldremos de aquí e iremos a la cita-susurró, jalándola del cuello para poder besarla de nuevo, la morena sonrió al ver la urgencia de la chica por saber que estaban bien, que irian mas allá de una simple amistad, la latina se separó un poco

-vamos entonces-le dio un ultimo beso largo y se puso de pie, la otra chica sonrió al verse jalada de la mano para ponerse de pie

··································

-estaremos todo el dia fuera Q?-preguntó, ambas estaban recorriendo el Central Park, la rubia la hacia reir se sentía bien

-asi es-aseguró, la morena la observó y la tomó de la mano, en NY todo era distinto comparado con Lima, ahí eran libres de tomarse de la mano y besarse sin escandalizar a alguien, la ojiverde entrelazo sus dedos, y la latina sonrió

Caminaron hasta una de las bancas del parque, donde se sentaron a ver a los pequeños y sus padres corriendo de un lado a otro. Era hermoso ver a las familias juntas, sonriendo de felicidad, tal vez no eran familias perfectas, tal vez no veian a sus hijos en toda la semana, o tal vez no les ponian la atención necesaria, pero al menos ahí, en ese instante, o solo los fines de semana se sentian felices, aunque fuera una farsa, lo hacian por sus niños. Ellas dos por ejemplo, sabian que entre semana no podrían verse, pero como ahora, los fines de semana se veian, y se sentian felices, era su primer fin de semana juntas, y sabian que habrian muchos mas. Una pequeña pelota cayó delante de ellas, Quinn la tomó en sus manos, Santana la observó, una pequeña de alrededor de cinco años se acercó a ellas.

-hola pequeña-saludó a la niña pelinegra, Santana sonrió al ver su sonrisa

-hola-respondió la pequeña

-toma-le ofreció la pelota, la niña sonrió y la tomó-ves con mamá-la niña asintió

-gracias-dijo echándose a correr

-me encantan los niños-aseguró Quinn, volviendo a sentarse bien, la morena se acercó mas a ella y la rodeo con su brazo, la rubia sonrió

-has visto a Beth?-preguntó con curiosidad, la rubia negó

-la ultima vez fue cuando estabas en las Troubletones-la chica asintió

-quieres verla? Es tu hija después de todo-la rubia suspiró

-Shelby es una excelente madre, tal vez sea mejor esperarme otro tiempo, ella le platica sobre mi-aseguró

-como sabes eso?-la latina estaba extrañada

-he hablado con Shelby, ella me dijo que cuando quiera puedo verla, pero le he dicho que aun no me siento preparada, necesito un poco mas de tiempo-la latina sonrió, esa chica habia cambiado, y eso era bueno.

-entonces….la podré conocer?-preguntó sonrojada, la rubia volteo a verla y asintió con una gran sonrisa

-si quieres conocerla claro que si-aseguró, la morena sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, era sutil, transmitia muchas cosas para ambas

-debe ser tan hermosa como tu-susurró profundizando el beso, la rubia sonrió al sentir ese beso, tenia mas sentimiento que los otros

-tiene mis ojos-aceptó cuando se separaron para poder tomar aire, la morena sonrió-y mi cabello-agregó

-bueno, menos mal que no salió como Puck-ambas rieron ante el comentario de la latina

-te das cuenta que compartimos la mayoría de los chicos?-preguntó la rubia viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados, la morena pensó un poco

-andabas con Finn, yo le quite su gran V-la rubia hizo cara de asco, la latina rió-anduviste con Sam, yo también-la rubia rodó los ojos-perdiste tu gran V y tuviste una hija con Puck, y yo anduve con él-ahora le tocó reir a la rubia al ver a la morena rodar los ojos al mencionar a Puck

-si bueno, ninguno era bueno la verdad-aceptó, la morena asintió

-completamente de acuerdo-aseguró, la rubia la volvió a besar y esta no se negó, se abrazaron un largo rato, viendo de nuevo a los niños jugar

······························

-Quinn….-comenzó Santana, la rubia volteo a verla-a donde vamos?-las chicas estaban en un taxi pero la latina no tenia ni idea de a donde irian

-es una sorpresa San-la latina bufó por lo bajo y Quinn rió-no puedes esperar?-la morena simplemente asintió unos minutos mas tarde, el taxi se detuvo, Quinn pagó y bajaron de el, la latina la observó, la rubia simplemente tiró de ella caminando de la mano hacia el muelle

-tienes un tipo de obsesión con los yates cierto?-la rubia negó-Quinn, les diste un fin de semana a Kurt y Rachel y ahora vamos nosotras tambien, eso es algo-la chica sonrió

-tal vez-aceptó, ambas subieron al yate, y sonrieron cuando ya estaban dentro

-es hermoso-susurró al verlo por dentro, la chica asintió

-tenemos cena, y bueno…..luego haremos lo que quieras, podemos ver las estrellas desde ahí-señaló unas tumbonas en la popa-y luego…podemos quedarnos la noche aquí o regresar a casa-ofreció la rubia, Santana sonrió y la jaló para poder besarla, la rubia la tomó por la cintura y la latina la rodeo por el cuello, el espacio entre ambas era minimo, estaban completamente pegadas. La morena comenzó a caminar con la chica hasta llegar a una de las tumbonas, la rubia se colocó sobre ella, y la morena se separó para observarla-no lo haremos San, no te preocupes-susurró volviendo a besarla, la chica sonrió y solo asintió dejándose llevar por los besos de la rubia

La rubia se quitó de encima de ella, la chica sintió que algo le faltaba sin la rubia junto a ella, era un tipo de dependencia de aunque sea escucharla. La siguió hasta donde estaba el volante del yate, la rubia lo puso en automático, y volteo encontrándose con la latina frente a ella. Le sonrió, y caminó a servir la comida, ahí mismo habia una pequeña mesa con dos sillas para que comieran, unas cuantas parrillas para calentar la comida, Santana la observaba fijamente, la rubia se dio cuenta en cuanto puso los platos en la mesa, la observó y la morena se sonrojó

-que sucede?-la morena se acercó a ella y la rubia la observaba extrañada

-desde cuando sientes esto por mi?-la ojiverde se sorprendió al escucharla y se sonrojó

-desde que te conoci prácticamente-susurró, la morena se sorprendió, ambas se conocian desde niñas-no me di cuenta de eso hasta que entramos a las cheerios claro esta-rodó los ojos

-porque nunca intentaste mas conmigo?-la otra chica suspiró

-eras feliz con Brittany, yo no iba a ser quien te alejara de tu felicidad-la latina la observó-eres importante para mi Santana, no queria que nada te afectara, sabes….verte sonreir junto a ella era lindo, porque eras feliz, aunque no lo fueras conmigo-susurró, la morena se acercó a besarla lentamente, la rubia sonrió, siempre que la otra chica tomaba la iniciativa de besarla se sentia feliz, sentia que podian estar mas que bien juntas.

-cenemos, luego veremos las estrellas las dos juntas-susurró sobre sus labios, para luego darle otro beso y separarse para poder cenar

··························

_**Ayyy quiero una Quinn! XD en fin, espero que les haya gustado, un review seria un gran regalo, tanto como que lo lean, gracias por leerme en serio jeje**__** good life! atentoa que en unos dias mas, Quinntana Style regresa ;)**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	4. Chapter 4:Sentimientos

_**NO SOY PROPIETARIA DE QUINN NI MUCHO MENOS DE LA SEXY SANTANA, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**la verdad es que pff no pense que tuviera taan buena aceptacion :3 jeje espero que les guste este tambien xD si los momentos Brittana tienen mucho sentimiento lo siento D: pero yo comence escribiendo Brittana u.u en fin esto es mas Quinntana que nada xDD jeje y muchas gracias por leer :D una cosa mas xDD esto es lo que muchos esperan jeje espero que les guste :3 **_

_** Capitulo 4**_

_**Sentimientos**_

-es hermoso Quinn-susurró Santana, las dos chicas estaban acostadas en la misma tumbona, por el espacio la latina quedaba prácticamente sobre ella, veian las estrellas, parecian pequeñas luces alumbrándolas, la rubia sonrió

-sabia que te gustaría la vista-habló con una sonrisa, la morena se levantó un poco para poder verla directamente a los ojos, la besó con ternura, mientras la rubia le acariciaba el brazo que tenia sobre su cintura. La chica volvió a su lugar y ambas siguieron viendo las estrellas

-vamos a la cama-dijo Santana, la otra chica la observó y asintió, ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia las escaleras que las adentraron a la habitación, era completamente acogedora, la latina sonrió al ver que ahora estaban en medio de la nada, y podia suceder cualquier cosa, solo tenian que dejarse llevar.

-tengo ropa para cambiarnos y dormir-Quinn pasó junto a la latina caminando hacia el closet pero Santana la detuvo del brazo, la observó extrañada

-no-aseguró, la ojiverde se sorprendió

-es mejor dormir con lo que tengo ahí que con esto-señaló sus vestimentas-es mejor si….-se vio interrumpida por un beso de la latina, la observó de nuevo, y la latina simplemente volvió a besarla y Quinn no hacia nada para detenerla, llegarían hasta donde la latina quisiera llegar.

Con cuidado la morena empujó con cuidado a la rubia, esta no se separaba de ella. Chocaron con la cama, la rubia se separó un momento, solo para poder verla a los ojos, tratando de saber si la latina queria hacerlo. La chica asintió y la recostó sobre la cama, colocándose sobre ella, al parecer estar en medio de la nada les daba la seguridad de querer estar juntas. Santana se deshizo del vestido blanco de la rubia, dejándola en su ropa interior, que era del mismo color. La rubia la observó y la imitó, quitando su vestido negro, como le gustaban esos benditos vestidos en la latina, su ropa interior era del mismo color. Era simplemente perfecta, sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, ahora con mas urgencia. Las dudas desaparecieron de la mente de ambas, Santana sentía a su corazón latir con mas energía que antes, saber que esa chica estaba dispuesta a estar ahí, y que no la dejaría también era un gran factor para esa confianza. La rubia acariciaba su espalda al tenerla entre sus piernas, la morena comenzaba a moverse encima de ella y la hacia perder la cabeza. Los jadeos y gemidos de ambas comenzaron a llenar el ambiente, la ojiverde desabrochó el brassiere de la latina, esta ayudó a quitarselo ella misma, la rubia la observó completamente hipnotizada, Santana sonreia al ver que la chica seguia todos sus movimientos, la llamó con el dedo y la chica se sentó, por lo que la morena pudo besarla, aun en medio de sus piernas, ahora ella se deshizo del brassiere de la rubia, ambos ahora estaban en alguna parte de la habitación, volvió a recostarla, solo para poder besarla de nuevo, teniendo en contacto cada parte de su cuerpo, bajó a su cuello, donde sin querer dejó una marca haciendo gruñir a la rubia por eso, ella sonrió, sabia que la ojiverde se la cobraría.

Con menos ropa, el movimiento se hacia mas sentido, su humedad crecía y eso ambas lo sabian, la morena bajó hasta sus pechos, besándolos y jugando con ellos sacándole mas de un suspiro a la ojiverde. El siguiente paso fueron la bragas de la chica, que de un tirón las aventó bien lejos del alcance de la rubia, esta aprovechó el descuido de la morena y le quitó sus bragas. La chica la observó con una sonrisa pícara y entrelazó sus piernas, mientras volvia a caer sobre ella, la mano de la latina, tomó la de la rubia para bajarla, junto con la suya propia, hasta sus centros, la rubia la observó, mas al sentir, como la morena le daba libre acceso, acomodándose mejor, ambas se besaban mientras comenzaban a sentir su respiración mas densa, su humedad comenzaba a crecer, y el sudor se hacia presente en sus cuerpos, sin pensarlo Santana entró en la ojiverde que ahogó su grito en la boca de la latina que sonrió al escucharla, era lo mejor que podia haber escuchado en mucho, mucho tiempo. La rubia entró en ella y esta soltó un gran gemido, se detuvieron un momento, ambas se observaron fijamente, sus respiraciones estaban completamente agitadas. La ojiverde la tomó de la nuca, acercándola para besarla de nuevo, comenzando a moverse dentro de ella, la latina también comenzó a moverse dentro de la rubia. Todo se volvió frenético, y la piel rosada de la rubia, hacia sonreir a la latina. Sintió como la ojiverde comenzó a morder su cuello, dejando una marca con todas las intenciones. La morena gruñó y la rubia sonrió, la velocidad aumentaba, ambas sentían que estaban a punto de llegar. La rubia entró dos veces mas y sus dedos se vieron estrangulados por las paredes de la chica sobre ella. La latina soltó un grito final, haciendo sonreir a la rubia, cosa que no duró, porque Santana comenzó a penetrarla mas profundo, haciendo que la chica llegara con un fuerte gemido que retumbó en todo el lugar. Ambas respiraban con dificultad, ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, eso se sentia bien.

Sabian que era correcto y que jamás se arrepentirían de eso, porque lo querian hacer. La latina le dio un beso en la mejilla a la ojiverde, la otra chica sonrió, era completamente feliz en ese mismo instante. Habia estado con la chica que, le habia robado el sueño desde aquella boda en la que estuvieron juntas por primera vez . Aun seguia sorprendida de lo que habia pasado. Tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, tenia miedo de abrir los ojos y que la chica no estuviera junto, que todo eso fuera, una vez mas, una mala jugada de su mente.

-fue grandioso Quinn-susurró la latina, abrió los ojos y la observó, sonrió porque en verdad estaba ahí, le dio un beso y asintió

-tienes toda la razón-la morena le sonrió y tapó a ambas con la sabana, volviendo a acomodarse en los brazos de la rubia, esta la abrazó con fuerza, dándole un beso en la cabeza

·····································

La latina fue la primera en abrir los ojos, ver el rostro de la rubia era totalmente angelical, era completamente tierno como dormía. Sonrió, hace mucho que no despertaba tan bien, desde aquella vez que despertaron juntas en el hotel, se sentía bien estando con ella ahí, seguian desnudas, el cuerpo de la otra chica era completamente perfecto, sus ojos le encantaban. Se acercó a besarla en los labios, luego bajó a su cuello y sus hombros, la rubia suspiró y comenzó a despertar, la otra chica se alejó para que la chica se despertara bien. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver que la latina seguia ahí y que no era un simple sueño.

-es hora de levantarnos Q-susurró y la chica asintió

-volveremos al muelle-se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al baño, la morena sonrió al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la chica que una noche antes, la habia hecho sentir mas que bien. Se puso de pie y caminó al closet, sacando la playera y el short que tenia Quinn guardados, se los colocó las prendas sin ropa interior, escuchó la regadera abrirse

-voy a preparar el desayuno Q-avisó hacia la ojiverde

-de acuerdo-respondió y la latina subió para ver que tenian para desayunar, sonrió al ver que el cielo estaba completamente despejado, era mas que obvio que sonreia porque estaba feliz, dio un largo suspiro, seguir adelante era lo mejor que podía hacer.

La comida se basaba en waffles con fresas y chocolate, cosa que le hacia pensar en muchos otros lugares donde podria usar la misma mezcla, lugares mas interesantes que simples waffles. Un poco de jugo de naranja acompañaba el resto.

-wow, serías una chef perfecta mi vida-decia entre risas la rubia, la latina volteo a verla, y sonrió

-voy a darme una ducha rápida y vengo, si?-la rubia asintió, recibiendo un beso en los labios de la morena, que bajó a bañarse, Quinn sonrió al ver a la morena asi de feliz, ella terminó de preparar el desayuno, puso algo de música para comenzar su trabajo. La latina no tardó mas de 10 minutos y subió con ella de nuevo, la rubia ponia las cosas sobre la mesa, estaba de espalda a ella, por lo que sin hacer ruido la rodeo por la cintura, regalándole un beso en el hombro

-se ve muy bien-susurró, la otra chica rió un poco y volteo a verla con una gran sonrisa, dándole un beso largo, ambas se separaron solo para sentarse a desayunar. Ambas sonreian y platicaban de varias cosas, entre ellas el que la latina estuviera buscando entrar a NYADA, la rubia sabia que lo lograría, queria ser una gran actriz y ella sabia que asi sería. Otra sorpresa fue, que también quería estudiar canto, la rubia la apoyó totalmente, porque si su sueño eran el canto y la actuación tenia que seguirlos. La rubia seria una gran fotógrafa y pintora, por lo que la morena se emocionó bastante, eso era algo que la ojiverde amaba y sabia que seria la mejor de todas.

La ojiverde puso en marcha el yate, de regreso al muelle, la latina se colocó junto a ella, la vista era completamente genial. Avanzaron con mas rapidez, ambas se sentaron en los asientos que estaban frente al volante, la rubia manejaba, mientras la morena la veia con una sonrisa. Ese habia sido por mucho, el mejor fin de semana en toda su corta vida.

···························

-estas en el mismo hotel que la vez pasada?-la rubia asintió-bueno, no mas hoteles, dormirás conmigo, en mi cama, todas las veces que vengas-susurró, dándole un beso en los labios mientras la tomaba de la mano, la rubia asintió y ambas subieron a un taxi.

Llegaron de nuevo, a aquel hotel en que pasaron su primera noche juntas en NY, era un piso abajo, sacaron las cosas de la ojiverde corriendo y abandonaron el lugar entre risas y bromas, intercalándolas con besos espontáneos, las dos tenian en cuenta que la otra era una gran besadora, de eso no habia duda. Llegaron de nuevo al departamento, la rubia llevó su pequeña maleta al cuarto de su chica, y la morena la acompañó

-piensas dejar algo de ropa aquí?-la otra chica la observó

-no lo sé, sería correcto?-preguntó pensando un poco

-claro que lo sería-aseguró la morena

-bueno, entonces supongo que si-alzó los hombros, la latina la observó como queriendo preguntar algo, la ojiverde la vio extrañada-porque me miras asi?-

-que somos…..en este mismo instante que somos?-la rubia se sorprendió por la pregunta, no sabia que eran, ninguna lo habia aclarado

-que quieres que seamos?-preguntó acercándose a ella, la morena suspiró, ni ella sabia que responder. Cuando iba a decir algo, escucharon la puerta principal abrirse, ambas se sorprendieron ante eso y salieron a ver.

-no puedo creer que sigas con eso!-decia Kurt, ellas no entendían-te he dicho que quedamos como amigos!-Adam entró detrás de él

-ehm….hola?-dijo Santana dudosa, ambos voltearon a verlas

-ey-saludó Kurt-es mejor que te vayas-habló hacia el otro chico que negó-sigue insistiendo con lo de la amistad que tengo con Blaine-dijo hacia Santana, Quinn algo habia escuchado la primera vez que estuvo ahí

-bueno, son amigos, nada especial, por algo esta contigo-Adam suspiró, tal vez ambos tenian razón

-de acuerdo….lo siento Kurt-el castaño negó y se acercó a él para darle un beso, el chico sonrió-nos vemos chicas, gracias Quinn por el regalo-la rubia negó con una gran sonrisa-adiós-

-adiós Adam-dijeron ambas, el chico salió y el castaño entró por completo, llevando su pequeña maleta

-no se supone que estarían fuera todo el fin de semana?-preguntó Quinn, el chico negó

-nos peleamos en medio de la nada, asi que era mejor alejarnos de ahí-las chicas asintieron-puedo pagarte la diferencia-la rubia negó

-son mios-los dos voltearon a verla-bueno, mi padre me los compró antes de mandarnos al diablo mutuamente-alzó los hombros

-cuantos son en total?-preguntó Santana, pareció ver el mismo nombre en varios

-cinco-contestó los chicos la vieron con la boca abierta-quería que fueran un ingreso o algo asi para mi, asi que los rento y de ahí gano dinero-ambos asintieron con una sonrisa

-supongo que Rachel es la unica que sigue en medio de la nada-ambas asintieron a las palabras del chico

-que hacen ustedes aquí? Pensé que estarían en algun lugar fuera de aquí-ambas negaron mientras acompañaban al chico a dejar las cosas en su recamara

-trajimos las cosas de Quinn para acá-contestó Santana

-es bueno, porque ya dormirás aquí-la chica asintió con una media sonrisa. Ambas chicas comenzaron a hablar de todo, menos de lo que estaban hablando antes de que el chico llegara. Pero eso si, ambas no podian dejar de pensar en eso.

··························

-buenos dias!-la judía saludó ni bien entró por la puerta, todo estaba completamente silencioso, eso era obvio, ya que era demasiado temprano aun, faltaban pocas horas para entrar a clases. La morena buscó en el cuarto del chico, y este dormia a pierna suelta, sonrió al ver al chico y se acercó a destapar a Kurt, el castaño gruñó y volteo a verla.

-buenos dias desaparecida, de seguro dejaste a ese chico incapaz de ponerse de pie-habló contra la almohada, la chica se sorprendió al escucharlo

-arriba!-ordenó, el chico la vio de mala gana sin embargo si se levantó-voy a despertar a Santana-salió de la recamara

-ehm….no te lo recomiendo-salió detrás de ella, la chica lo observó, una mirada y la judia se sonrojó por completo

-oh por dios! Es en serio?-preguntó completamente sorprendida

-no es cierto, la rubia se fue por la mañana-soltó una gran carcajada-casi madrugada-agregó con una media sonrisa

-bueno pero tu si que te pasas-rodó los ojos

-porque gritan tanto? Habemos personas que queremos dormir-la voz de la latina completamente ronca se hizo presente, la habian despertado con tanto grito

-buenos dias Santana-dijeron ambos, la latina los vio con mala cara-vamos a desayunar! Traje cupcakes, saben tan genial-dijo Rachel caminando con la caja en manos, hacia la mesa, los otros dos entraron a su habitación y salieron minutos despues ya mas despabilados

-y a que se debe tu gran bondad?-preguntó Santana sentándose en la mesa, seguida del chico

-pensé en ustedes mis pequeños amigos-sacó los cupcakes, unos de fresas, otros de chocolate, otros mas de duraznos, se veian bien. Todos comenzaron a comer algunos, mientras la judia picaba un poco de fruta y exprimia unas naranjas, al parecer su fin de semana habia sido completamente perfecto.

-creo que alguien tuvo sexo desenfrenado todo el fin de semana, lo que le cambió su humor, considerablemente-dijo Santana y Kurt asintió, la judía los vio de con una ceja alzada y ambos rieron con fuerza

-que tal todo con Quinn?-preguntó evadiendo el comentario de la chica

-muy bien…..solo-pensó un momento ambos la vieron para que prosiguiera-le pregunté que éramos-los chicos asintieron-no pudimos aclararlo al final-respiró profundamente-no volvimos a hablar de eso-

-no te dijo nada cuando lo preguntaste?-preguntó Kurt

-me preguntó que era lo que quería que fuéramos-ambos esperaron a que continuara-pero llegó Kurt con Adam y no pudimos decir nada mas, luego, ya no tocamos el tema-susurró

-tienes que contestarle, el próximo fin de semana, dile que quieres que sean-dijo Kurt

-porque sabes que quieres que sean no?-preguntó esta vez Rachel, la chica se quedó en silencio-ya te acostaste una vez con ella…..sentiste algo aquella vez no?-la chica asintió-pues ahí esta-

-pero es que este fin de semana…..fue totalmente perfecto, su manera de tratarme me hizo….sentir especial…..su manera de…-los vio fijamente, ambos se sorprendieron cuando entendieron-me tocaba con tanta devoción, me hacia sentir amada en verdad, desde la ultima vez que estuve con Brittany no sentía eso-ambos asintieron con una gran sonrisa, su amiga estaba rehaciendo su vida, estaba empezando a dejar a la ojiverde entrar en su corazón, y eso era completamente perfecto

-pero estuviste con ella después-dijo Kurt

-y me hizo sentir muy bien-aceptó-pero ahora llevábamos mas sentimientos de por medio, y no teniamos ni una gota de alcohol encima-

-entonces?-preguntaron ambos

-entonces…..supongo que quiero que seamos novias-aceptó, ambos saltaron de alegría y la apoyaron por completo

-muy bien!, eso es Santy tu mere…-el celular de la latina sonó a medio comentario de Rachel, Santana se extrañó, observó la pantalla y vio un nombre que le volteo todo su mundo una vez mas.

-Brittany-susurró, los dos chicos se vieron completamente sorprendidos al ver la cara de su amiga completamente pálida

······························

_**Que querrá Brittany? Santana volverá a caer en las redes de su primer amor? Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer! Cualquier review se acepta saben que es mi mejor paga :3 good life!**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	5. Chapter 5:La chica que me hace feliz

_**NO SOY PROPIETARIA DE QUINN NI MUCHO MENOS DE LA SEXY SANTANA, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**bueeno de nuevo muchas gracias por recibir tan bien este fic xD espero que les guste este capi, Vicc va para ti LOL masivo jajaja, espero qe te guste Rivergronholic xDD**_

_**La chica que me hace feliz**_

-vas a contestar?-preguntó Rachel, el celular volvió a sonar cinco segundos después, pero la latina segua viendo la pantalla fijamente

-San?-preguntó ahora Kurt, la chica asintió y le dio aceptar

_-ey-_la morena estaba completamente nerviosa de escuchar la voz de la ojiazul

-_Santy?_-susurró la rubia, tenia la voz entrecortada, escuchaba que sollozaba, si algo odiaba era eso, que la chica que estaba del otro lado llorara

-_que sucede Britt?_-susurró, ambos chicos veian como la morena estaba completamente en el estado que siempre estaba con Brittany, era completamente complicado lo que la chica sentía en ese momento-_no llores…..por favor Britt, sabes que odio que llores_-susurró de nuevo, cerrando los ojos

-_somos amigas verdad?-_murmuró, la latina sonrió

-_claro que si B_-la otra chica suspiró

-_tu nunca olvidaste ningun mes que salimos juntas_-susurró de nuevo, la morena no entendía nada-_todos los meses hacias algo especial para que estuviéramos juntas-_la latina sonrió, ella tenia razón, y sus recuerdos regresaron, sacándole las lagrimas que hace mas de una semana no liberaba. Kurt y Rachel la observaron sorprendidas, en ese momento sabian que la latina estaba a merced de lo que la rubia quisiera

-_Sam lo olvidó cierto?_-murmuró tratando inútilmente que el temblor en su voz no se notara

-_llevamos tres meses, y no lo recuerda nunca, simplemente improvisa cuando me ve a mi regalarle algo_-su voz salía con tristeza-_esta vez no hice nada, esperando que el solo lo recordara-_

-_y no lo hizo_-aseguró, la otra chica lloró con mas fuerza-_toma….toma la iniciativa tu Britt_-susurró-_llévalo a algun lugar donde puedan pasar la noche_-las lagrimas jamás abandonaron los ojos de ninguna

-_porque no puede recordarlo? Porque…..porque él no eres tu?_-preguntó llorando con mas fuerza, la latina también lloró mas, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, sus recuerdos con ella, aquello que hicieron en todos los años juntas regresaban golpeándola y abriendo esa herida, que Quinn comenzaba a cerrar

-_porque él es rubio_-la ojiazul rió un poco al escucharla decir eso-_porque no puedo estar contigo después de que tu misma tomaste esa decisión-_agregó sonriendo aunque sus lagrimas dolían demasiado

_-cuando se vino todo abajo?-_preguntó con ese tono que la chica amaba, pero también lastimaba

-_cuando me gradué y bueno…nos alejamos Britt, en verdad simplemente ve a donde esta Sam y dile que se lo ponga en alarma en su celular y lo marque en el calendario, o que se yo, pero vamos…..sal de tu cama, sécate las lagrimas y vístete tan hermosa como siempre, sonríe como siempre y nunca…..nunca mas vuelvas a llorar_-se secó sus propias lagrimas, sus amigos tenían la boca abierta, aun después de todo, ella estaba ahí con la holandesa.

_-gracias Santy_-susurró con mas alegría-_gracias por estar conmigo siempre_-agregó

_-siempre será asi_-aseguró con una sonrisa

-_te amo San_-susurró con seguridad, la latina sintió las mariposas en su estómago

-_yo también…..siempre_-agregó lo ultimo con una media sonrisa-_eres mi mejor amiga B_-la ojiazul se sorprendió al escucharla

-_estás con alguien?_-preguntó con tristeza

-_con Rachel y Kurt_-observó a ambos chicos frente a ella

-_sabes a lo que me refiero_-susurró, la latina cerró los ojos y suspiró-_como se llama?_-preguntó

-_es…..Quinn_-la ojiazul se sorprendió por completo-_Quinn es con quien estoy comenzando algo, ella me hace sonreir…..desde que terminamos no me habia sentido asi y ella….lo hace ver tan fácil_-la ojiazul suspiró

-_te hace feliz?_-preguntó con resignación. La latina quería responder que si, pero no sabia que hacer ni que decir-_tan feliz como cuando estabas conmigo?_-agregó, la latina observó a sus amigos y luego vio el peluche que estaba sentado en un sillón

-_si….ella me hace feliz….tanto como cuando estaba contigo o mas_-la chica aceptó, sus amigos estaban sorprendidos de la seguridad en las palabras de la morena

-_entonces…..si ella te hace feliz, yo soy feliz por ti_-la chica dejó salir lagrimas de sus ojos celestes-_se feliz Santy…perdón por lastimarte tanto, te amo…..para siempre_-susurró lo ultimo, cortando enseguida. La latina se quedó sin moverse, escuchó el tono de llamada finalizada. Sus amigos se acercaron un poco mas.

-San…..-trató de hablar la judía

-no la puedo olvidar-aseguró, viendo a sus amigos-pero trato….en verdad que si-vio su celular y lo soltó sobre la mesa-quiero olvidarla, pero no se como-volvió a llorar de nuevo ahora con mas intensidad, abrazándose a si misma

-tranquila-dijeron ambos abrazándola con fuerza, la chica lloró otros minutos, hasta que se calmó un poco-Quinn te quiere, y tu ahora mismo estas entre las dos, Britt siempre te va a amar, pero decidió estar con Sam, y bueno…tu tienes una oportunidad completamente buena con Quinn-la latina asintió, Rachel tenía razón

-entonces?-preguntó hacia los dos chicos

-dale una oportunidad a Quinn, acepta ser su novia y ya veremos que sucede mas adelante-Kurt fue quien respondió, la chica asintió, tenian razón necesitaba tratar de seguir adelante y dejar atrás a su ojiazul, sus recuerdos siempre estarían ahí, sus recuerdos con Brittany serían lo mas valioso para ella, pero no podía hacer nada por volver a estar con ella.

-tienen razón, Quinn me hizo sentir especial….no voy a olvidar a Britt nunca, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda seguir adelante-ambos chicos asintieron con una gran sonrisa ante las palabras de su amiga

···························

-oigan chicos-dijo la latina entrando por la puerta del departamento, ambos voltearon a verla-no entiendo que significa esto-les enseñó una caja que se habia encontrado en la entrada, los chicos sonrieron, decia Santana López, asi que iba para ella, por esa sonrisa supo que era de la ojiverde-que es?-preguntó

-no lo sabemos, la vinieron a dejar, y que mejor lugar que dejarla allá afuera para que la vieras-contestó Rachel mientras seguia viendo la televisión, la latina los observó extrañados y caminó hacia donde estaban ellos, se sentó junto a la judía y observó la caja

-le dijimos que entraste a NYADA-comentó Kurt, la chica lo vio con mala cara-ya se que se lo ibas a decir antes de aceptar ser su novia, pero bueno, la llamamos, eso era oro-dijo el chico

-te das cuenta que eso era completamente innecesario no?-ambos negaron-no tiene nada de importante, solo entré y ya-rodó los ojos

-pues para la rubia no lo es tan asi-dijo Rachel-ábrelo ya! Que de seguro te pide matrimonio-rió al ver como su amiga se sonrojaba. La latina abrió la caja y habia muchos papeles de colores, vio un marco de fotos electrónico, con fotos de ambas, desde pequeñas, hasta cuando entraron a las cheerios, estando ya en estas, cuando salieron, volvieron a entrar, volvieron a salir, se graduaron, eran muchisimas fotos, en la última estaban ambas, la ultima vez que estuvieron juntas, justamente cuando estaban en ese yate donde hicieron el amor por primera vez, hace ya una semana de eso. Pensó. Los chicos la veian sin perderse ningun detalle de su rostro al ver el regalo de la ojiverde. Unas letras aparecieron encima de esta ultima.

_**Se que tus sueños se cumplirán, felicidades por entrar a NYADA!, quiero ser uno de esos sueños, quiero que tu seas parte de los mios también. Te quiero. Q.**_

_**Por cierto….**_

_**Quieres ser mi novia? **_

La latina estaba completamente sorprendida al ver eso, vio a sus amigos que no entendian, volteo la mini pantalla y ellos vieron las fotografias y sonrieron, hasta que leyeron las letras, se quedaron igual que la latina.

-llámale!-ordenaron ambos y la chica asintió con una gran sonrisa marcando el número de la chica

-_ey!-_saludó la rubia-_de seguro estoy en altavoz, entonces, hola a todos_-rió y los chicos también rieron

-_hola Quinn_-saludaron los tres chicos

-_que sucede?_-preguntó con una media sonrisa mientras entraba a su departamento

-_bueno….he visto tu regalo_-habló Santana, la ojiverde se sonrojó mientras entraba directamente a su cuarto a cambiarse la ropa por algo mas cómodo, pues ya no saldría a ningun lado.

-_y? te gustó?_-preguntó con una sonrisa, se separó el aparato para poder sacarse su playera-_espera_-avisó, los chicos escucharon unos ruidos extraños y luego como la chica volvía a tomar el aparato-_ya esta_-avisó de nuevo con una sonrisa

-_que hacias?_-preguntó Rachel

-_cambiándome de ropa_-contestó, la latina se sonrojó por completo al imaginárselo, sus amigos rieron con fuerza-_que sucede? Bueno ya no voy a salir a ningun lado y…._.-

-_no fue por ti!_-gritaron ambos-_Santana se sonrojó al imaginarte sin ropa_-dijo Kurt, la ojiverde sonrió al escuchar eso

-_no te preocupes, yo siempre me la imagino sin ropa_-comentó entre risas la chica se sonrojó mas, si eso era posible

-_bueno bueno, no queremos entrar en detalles intimos_-intervino Rachel-_te tiene una respuesta, quería decírtelo hasta el fin de semana, pero lo hará ahora mismo_-ambos concentraron en la latina y su respuesta, la ojiverde también se quedó en silencio

-_si quiero ser tu novia_-aceptó con una sonrisa

-_yay!_-gritaron ambos chicos

-_rayos!_-exclamó la rubia

-_que sucede?_-preguntó Santana

-_quiero besarte_-aceptó con tono triste-_y estas muy lejos_-agregó del mismo modo

-_ay mi vida!-_dijeron los dos chicos completamente emocionados

-_nos veremos en dos dias Q_-la latina trataba de animar a su, ahora novia

-_exacto, dos dias! Demasiados_-suspiró

-_asi se ven con mas emoción_-dijo Kurt

-_esta bien, denle un beso de mi parte!_-gritó

-_no!_-gritaron los tres al unísono

_-bueno, entonces espérame tres dias y yo te beso-_

-_mejor!_-aceptaron los tres, la rubia negó con una gran sonrisa

-_bueno, nos vemos chicos, nos vemos San_-se despidió-_cuídenme a mi chica!_-pidió

-_por supuesto que si!_-aceptaron ambos, la latina solo rodaba los ojos al escuchar lo emocionados que estaban

···························

_**Ayy ya son novias! jaja lo que todos querian! jajajaja buenoo ahora a ver lo que sigue jeje,muchas gracias por leer :)**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	6. Chapter 6:Bueno, supongo que me enamoré

_**NO SOY PROPIETARIA DE QUINN NI MUCHO MENOS DE LA SEXY SANTANA, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**Mal? estoy lo que le sigue de mal! con la noticia de Heather pfff estoy por los suelos, pero bueno, el show, en este caso la historia, debe continuar, espero que les guste xD creo que alguna vez dije que esta historia va muy rapido, bueno, asi es asi que disfruten :D**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Bueno, supongo que me enamoré**_

Llevaban saliendo cuatro largos meses ya, como pasa el tiempo!, la latina cada vez estaba mejor, al parecer todo habia estado de maravilla entre ambas, Kurt y Rachel estaban mas que felices con la relación entre sus amigas, verlas sonreir todo el tiempo que estaban juntas, como la rubia le mandaba flores de la nada o le llevaba algo cada fin de semana, la rubia comenzó a llevar su auto, era mas fácil que estar tomando trenes y luego taxis, la latina sonreia como nunca antes, la rubia era un amor, y ella se dejaba querer, claro, le recompensaba con cenas sorpresas cuando llegaba los fines de semana, desayunos en la cama, que nunca nadie pensó ver a la latina de ese modo claro esta. Solo a Britt, en su tiempo, la consentía asi. Britt….habia recibido mas llamadas de ella, ya no le dolía escucharla hablar de su novio, al contrario, ambas se contaban lo que habian hecho con sus chicos, la ojiazul sin querer, decia ciertos comentarios mordaces sobre la ojiverde, cosa que le daba risa a la latina, pues en su tiempo, ella los decia sobre los demás. Se ponian al tanto de todo, la holandesa se habia emocionado por completo al escuchar que la chica habia entrado a NYADA _esa fue mi intención cuando te mandé para allá, para que siguieras tus sueños._ habia dicho con ese tono que derretia a la latina. Estaban siendo amigas, y eso funcionaba.

-Quinn!-gritó Santana, la rubia estaba en la sala del departamento de los chicos, esperando a que su novia se dignara a salir de la recamara, no sabia porque estaba tan nerviosa por algo que ella veia tan simple

-sal de una vez Santana no es para tanto!-respondió

-no quiero ir Q-salió vestida con un vestido blanco, de manga larga, y un chaleco negro encima, sus botas largas negras combinaban con su ropa-estoy muy nerviosa-susurró

-te ves hermosa San-aseguró-y le vas a encantar, no se porque estas asi mi vida-la latina se acercó a ella, la rubia estaba en el sillón de una plaza, por lo que la chica se sentó sobre ella, la rubia la rodeo por la cintura, recostándola encima de ella, con su mano izquierda le acariciaba la pierna derecha

-y si no?-preguntó sintiendo los labios de la rubia en su mejilla, dejando besos con ternura, volteo su cabeza para poder besarla, se comenzaba a relajar con sus besos, eso le habia sorprendido a la rubia una vez que sin querer la latina lo habia comentado frente a ellos

-par de tórtolas pensé que ya no estarían aquí-habló Kurt, entrando y sonriendo al verlas, ambas lo vieron con una sonrisa

-ya nos vamos-la latina se puso de pie jalando a la rubia de la mano, y despidiéndose del chico con un beso en la mejilla

-nos vemos en un rato!-gritó la ojiverde al verse arrastrada por su novia completamente ansiosa

···························

-y si no tocamos?-la rubia la observó con una ceja alzada-o bueno, toca de una vez-la chica asintió y tocó el timbre, la puerta se abrió y la latina se puso completamente nerviosa, vieron a Shelby con una gran sonrisa

-hola chicas!-abrazó a ambas, las chicas sonrieron-un momento, como es que…..-las señaló

-bueno, ella…..es mi novia, es a quien quería que Beth conociera, ya sabes-se sonrojó al decirlo, Shelby sonrió

-bueno, es un placer verte de nuevo Santana, era muy divertido estar contigo en las Troubletones-la latina sonrió

-es bueno verla de nuevo Ms. Corcoran-la mas grande negó

-dime Shelby por favor-la latina sonrió y asintió-pasen! Beth esta adentro-ambas entraron detrás de ella y vieron a la pequeña, de tres años, saludándolas con su manita-mira mi vida, ella es mami Quinn y ella es Santana-la niña las observó, era pequeña pero era bastante inteligente

-hola mami, hola San-redujo el nombre de la latina que sonrió

-hola pequeña-Quinn la tomó en sus brazos-mami Shelby te ha hablado de mi?-la niña asintió con una sonrisa-te trajimos esto-la latina le entregó una cajita, en la que llevaba unos libros de cuentos de Disney, la niña sonrió y le dio un beso a la rubia, sorprendiéndola, tanto como a Santana

-gracias…..a las dos-dijo la pequeña, ambas sonrieron y la chica bajó de nuevo a la niña, que salió disparada con sus cuentos en la mano

-es una niña muy inteligente y apenas tiene tres años-dijo sorprendida la latina mientras Shelby las llevaba hasta la cocina, la niña reía con los cuentos que le habian llevado las chicas

-lo es!-aceptó la mayor-esta en el kinder ya, en primer año-las chicas asintieron

-crees que…..pueda estar en su vida?-preguntó Quinn sonrojada-prometo no hacer nada sucio-alzó ambas manos-ella esta bien contigo, puedo verlo y bueno….quiero ser parte de eso, en McKinley era estúpida, pero ahora ya no-la rubia hablaba con sinceridad, ella lo percibía

-claro que si Quinn-aceptó con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír a la chica y a Santana también-y claro, si lo que tienen es serio…..también tu-vio a la latina y ambas se vieron entre si

-asi es-respondieron ambas

-bueno, entonces, son bienvenidas a nuestra familia-sonrió al ver a ambas chicas super emocionadas-el mes que entra es su cumpleaños-la rubia asintió, al igual que la latina

-ambas estuvimos ahí hace ya cuatro años-dijo Santana y Quinn y Shelby asintieron. La niña se acercó a ellas, al parecer estar con ellas le agradaba, la ojiverde se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo mal las cosas antes, y tal vez por eso la niña lloraba cuando la cargaba, pero ahora era distinto, la niña reia con ambas, y que le dijera mamá era lo mejor que podría haber oido, le agradecía con todo su corazón a Shelby que le hablara de ella y no dejara que simplemente no la conociera. Ahora era feliz, estaba con la persona que mas amaba y con su hija, eso era lo que mas amaba de todo, porque tenia a ambas

···································

-ves? Le encantaste!-aseguró la rubia a la morena mientras caminaban por el Central Park, ya era noche, pero a ambas les encantaba disfrutar su tiempo juntas al máximo, asi que se la pasaban todo el tiempo juntas los dias que se veian.

-es hermosa Quinn, se parece tanto a ti-la rubia se sonrojó-amo cuando te sonrojas-se detuvo para besarla y la rubia sonrió-te quiero Quinn-susurró sorprendiendo a la rubia, ella sonrió al ver el rostro de felicidad de la ojiverde

-es la….-la latina la volvió a besar

-es la primera vez que te lo digo-susurró sobre sus labios, la rubia la rodeo por el cuello y ella la abrazó con fuerza de la cintura para volver a besarla-ya sabes, creo que me enamoré de ti-aceptó cerrando los ojos la rubia besó su frente haciendo que la morena abriera de nuevo los ojos, la otra chica acarició su nariz contra la de la latina y volvió a besarla con mas intensidad, habia esperado por cuatro meses para escuchar esas palabras, y habia valido completamente la pena todo lo que habia hecho para que la latina le dijera eso.

-te quiero San-susurró con una gran sonrisa, la latina también sonrió

-te quiero Quinn-respondió dándole otro beso a su novia

·····························

-chicas! Dejen de dar semejante show por favor!-gritó Kurt tapándose los ojos al igual que Rachel, la ojiverde habia cargado a la latina y esta la rodeaba con sus piernas y brazos, la otra la besaba como si con eso descubriera otro mundo. Al escuchar al chico se sorprendieron y la latina tocó de nuevo el suelo-par de calientes! Habemos chicos puros aquí-ambas rieron con ganas al escucharlo, Rachel se quitó ambas manos con cuidado y las observó con una ceja alzada

-deberian estar con sus amores no?-habló Santana

-pues no, asi que por favor no den ese tipo de show!-dijo Rachel

-aguafiestas!-dijeron ambas sentándose con ellos en los sillones

-quien crees que me preguntó por ti-habló la judía hacia la ojiverde que alzó los hombros en señal de que no sabia-Puck-la latina alzó una ceja, eso no le hacia nada de gracia

-y? que te dijo?-preguntó sorprendida

-me preguntó como estabas-la chica asintió para que prosiguiera, y esta vio hacia la latina para proseguir-quiere verte-la latina negó con rotundidad

-porque no?-preguntó Quinn, la latina volvió a negar

-porque no-respondió cruzándose de brazos, la rubia la observó con una ceja alzada

-eso no es una respuesta San-dijo con una sonrisa

-si lo es-dijo con la misma expresión

-no lo es-aseguró Quinn

-bueno, no quiero que lo veas-la ojiverde sonrió

-y quien dice que lo voy a ver?-la latina alzó los hombros-bueno, si lo veo será contigo, asi que no hay problema-los dos chicos las observaban y reian de la mini discusión

-si bueno, eso es genial San!-dijo Rachel

-entonces lo veremos?-preguntó Quinn

-no-respondió con una carcajada, los demás chicos rieron de igual forma

-eres una niña-decia Quinn riendo aun

-una niña que te quiere-aceptó besándola frente a la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos, nunca la habian escuchado decirle eso hasta ahora. Las chicas se separaron con una gran sonrisa

-wow, tenias razón Quinn. Ya te lo dijo!-la voz de Rachel las sacó de su pequeña burbuja

-ves, no me equivoco-le guiñó un ojo a los chicos y haciendo que su novia la viera con una ceja alzada

-también me dijo algo mas-susurró, las dos chicas asintieron para que prosiguiera-Sam y Britt se van a casar ni bien reciban sus diplomas-eso le cayó como balde de agua fria a -30º bajo cero a la latina, casi se desmaya al escucharlo, casarse? Eso planeaban ellas cuando saliera la rubia del McKinley, pero ahora…..

-estas bien?-preguntó la ojiverde al ver a su novia completamente seria

-si…..solo, necesito un poco de aire-susurró poniéndose de pie y saliendo a las escaleras de acceso, pasando por la pequeña puerta, no podia evitar sentir esa opresión en el pecho, su rubia se casaría, con ese idiota que no sabia tratarla. Ambas decidieron que era mejor si todo seguia adelante, pero eso seria una mentira. Su celular sonó, el nombre de su ojiazul volvió a aparecer ahí

-hola? Santy?-

-hola Britt-susurró, las lagrimas al escuchar su voz, volvian a descender por sus mejillas

-sabes….me casaré con Sam-dijo con nada de emoción en su voz, la latina sabia que no era feliz, lo trataba de ser pero…-quiero que seas mi dama de honor-agregó

-no…..-respondió con rotundidad-no lo haré-dijo con mas claridad

-eres especial para mi Santy y…-trató de hablar, pero la morena no la dejó terminar

-estaré contigo en la graduación…..pero no me voy a acercar en tu boda-la rubia suspiró-te amo Britt, te amo mucho como para entregarte al chico que arruinará tu vida-las lagrimas de ambas recorrian sus mejillas, la ojiverde, sin querer estaba escuchando la conversación-estoy con Quinn, intento ser feliz con ella…..no puedes venir de nuevo a mover mi mundo y menos diciéndome que te casarás con otro…..que no te merece-los sollozos se escuchaban por ambas partes

-no es todo San…..-susurró llorando con mas fuerza, la chica no entendía-estoy embarazada-agregó, la latina sintió como todo su cuerpo flaqueaba

·····································

_**UPS! Ahora esto es mas doloroso que al principio, resistirá ver Santana a Britt? Gracias por leer xD no lo creeran xD pero esta historia tiene mas de un mes terminada xD jajajaa lo curioso es que como vemos xD Britt it's pregnant xD y ahora Hemo lo esta jajaja no me odien xD yo no llame a la desgracia jajajaja un review me hace feliz y no cuesta nada :) good life :D**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	7. Chapter 7:Cosas que no se olvidan

_**NO SOY PROPIETARIA DE QUINN NI MUCHO MENOS DE LA SEXY SANTANA, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**wow bueno ehm... :S perdon? xD se que no quedaron conformes xD con el capi pasado pero este es ehm... :S okok tienen que leer algo que tenemos claro xD es que para poder avanzar, tenemos que cerrar el ciclo anterior xD dejen sus reviews porfavor! y haganme feliz! xD **_

_**PD:sigo shockeada por lo de Heather xD**_

_**PD2:este capi va con dedicacion, maybe muy probable los demas tambn so...para mi BFF y confidente...bonita, con dedicacion es mejor LOL xD jajajaa iLovU pretty**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Cosas que no se olvidan**_

-q….que?-dijo completamente destrozada

-por eso me casaré con él….no por decisión propia-susurró, Santana lloraba con mas fuerza

-no Britt….tu no….-no sabia que decir, para ella la ojiazul era todo lo mejor de este detestable mundo, y ahora un idiota que ni siquiera sabia que significaba condón le venia a joder la vida a una niña como ella-es un maldito idiota!-gritó con rabia

-San…..-susurró-te amo-agregó, la latina se abrazó a si misma con fuerza

-yo también te amo Britt-aceptó con la voz entrecortada

-hazme una promesa-susurró con la misma voz que la latina

-la que quieras-aceptó sin pensarlo

-a tu primer hija que tengas le pondrás mi segundo nombre-susurró, la latina se sorprendió, nadie sabia los segundos nombres de ellas dos, solo entre ellas, ni siquiera Quinn-mi primera hija se llamará como tu-susurró, la latina sonrió, que significara aun algo para la holandesa era lo mejor de todo-además recuerda nuestras promesas Santy-susurró con una media sonrisa, la latina sonrió también, es cierto, ambas tenian dos tatuajes que las marcaban

-son permanentes Britt….como nuestro amor-aseguró, la bailarina volvió a llorar con mas fuerza

-quiero verte el dia de la graduación ehhh-la latina sonrió-me gradué por ti y con tu ayuda-comentó con orgullo, la morena no entendía-tengo todos los apuntes que me hiciste cuando aun salíamos, asi pude pasar mis exámenes y pude graduarme, gracias a ti-

-siempre que quieras Britt-susurró ya un poco mas tranquila

-siempre me tranquiliza hablar contigo San-aceptó con una sonrisa completamente melancólica

-a mi también Britt, eres como un gran cable que pone mis pies en la tierra, lo sabes verdad?-la morena secó sus lagrimas

-lo sé San, tu también eres quien me mantiene bien-aceptó-la única que puede tenerme con los pies en la tierra-agregó también secándose las lagrimas-mientras tu respires yo lo haré-la latina sonrió, ella pensaba lo mismo

-gracias por los 10 años que me regalaste-se sinceró la latina-es lo mejor que he tenido-suspiró-eres lo mejor que he tenido…..recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez que te canté Mine?-preguntó

-claro que si-sonrió al recordarlo-dijiste que siempre me amarías mas a mi-la ojiverde se sorprendía por lo que decian esas chicas, el amor seguía palpable, pero eso sabia a una despedida

-pues si Britt, asi es….siempre voy a amarte mas a ti-susurró viendo hacia la calle

-recuerdas lo que te respondí?-preguntó con una sonrisa viendo la luna

-por supuesto Britt…..-susurró también viendo la luna-dijiste que también lo harias-la ojiverde se sorprendió, estaba escuchando cosas que no se esperaba

-pues ahí esta…..siempre te voy a amar mucho mas a ti-aseguró, la latina sonrió y volvía a llorar de nuevo

-no me olvides nunca-pidió la latina con un increíble miedo

-jamás te voy a olvidar Santana-suspiró-eres mi primera y mi ultima-la ojiverde casi se desmaya al escucharla, no estaba en altavoz, pero el silencio era completo y la voz de la rubia se escuchaba-no me olvides tu a mi por favor-ahora la súplica salía de sus labios

-jamás Brittany, tu también eres mi primera y mi ultima-aseguró con una sonrisa completamente triste-nos vemos en Ohio Britt-Britt-utilizó de nuevo ese apodo que tanto extrañaba pronunciar y que la otra chica tanto extrañaba escuchar de sus labios

-nos veremos aquí en Ohio SantyDucky-ambas rieron al escuchar ese apodo de nuevo-te amaré por siempre-repitió una vez mas

-bueno, agrégame a esa promesa, porque yo también te amaré por siempre-aseguró, ambas suspiraron-cuídate mucho mi vida-pidió con la voz entrecortada

-tu también cuídate mi amor-respondió la rubia, ambas cortaron al mismo tiempo, sonrieron, volvian a hacer lo mismo de siempre cuando hablaban por celular, colgar al mismo tiempo. La latina suspiró, apoyó su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, no estaba preparada para nada de eso, no queria que su ojiazul destruyera su vida con ese chico idiota, pero fue su decisión, o tal vez no fue tanto su decisión. Sonrió, tenían tantas cosas la una de la otra, que jamás sería posible olvidarse.

-Santy?-preguntó Quinn, la morena saltó al escucharla

-ey-saludó de regreso secándose las lagrimas-siento haberte dejado sola pero…..-la rubia pasó por la pequeña puerta, y se sentó un escalón arriba justo detrás de la latina, rodeándola con sus brazos, la chica se dejó descansar sobre el cuerpo de la ojiverde

-te llamó Britt, lo sé-susurró, la otra chica la observó

-cuanto escuchaste?-preguntó sorprendida

-todo-aceptó con una media sonrisa, la latina suspiró-ese chico es un idiota, asi que no podíamos esperar menos de él-la otra simplemente asintió-que promesas son de las que habló?-la morena la vio sorprendida

-mis tatuajes-susurró la rubia asintió

-cual de todos?-preguntó observándola

-el lazo que tengo en la espalda y la estrella fugaz en mi pie-respondió, la rubia volvió a asentir-no la has visto desnuda desde hace mucho, tal vez por eso no te habias dado cuenta-la rubia pensó un poco, tenia razón, desde que la chica dejó a las cheerios no veia a Brittany sin ropa, antes era típico cuando estaban en los vestidores-recuerdo que primero nos hicimos la estrella, ya sabes como es y dijo que queria algo que fuera especial, que representara…..-se silenció un momento y pensó un poco, el motivo de ambos era demasiado fuerte-que representara lo mágico y especial que era nuestro amor-la otra chica asintió-y el lazo…..lo hicimos poco tiempo después, fue una especie de juramento-la observó un momento y la otra chica sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla para que prosiguiera-es una promesa de que nuestro amor será eterno-susurró, la rubia asintió con una sonrisa, era lógico que esas chicas estaban enamoradas hasta las manos. La dejaría ir, si supiera que Britt estaba disponible, lo haria, pero ella se casaría y tendría hijos, y queria demostrarle que eso ella también lo podía tener.

-estaba muy triste verdad?-la latina asintió-iremos a apoyarla-aceptó, la latina suspiró y asintió-no pretendo que la olvides-susurró en su oido, acariciando su mejilla y dando un sutil beso en la misma-pretendo hacerte feliz-la morena suspiró-me lleva bastante kilometraje, 10 años son una década-dijo mordiéndose el labio mientras la abrazaba mas contra su cuerpo

-también a ti te conozco desde entonces-razonó la latina

-pero tu y yo habíamos intentado algo serio hasta ahora-habló con suavidad, asi se sentía el ambiente, completamente pasivo, la ojiverde la entendía, no podía exigirle que olvidara a Britt, pero si que superara todo eso, y con ella a su lado se lo haria mas fácil.

-supongo que tienes razón-respiró con profundidad y la volteo a ver-gracias por estar aquí-la rubia sonrió

-siempre Santy-la morena le dio un beso en los labios completamente cargado de emociones y sentimientos, la ojiverde sentía el alma de la chica completamente destruida-ven-susurró tomándola de la mano, ambas chicas entraron de nuevo al departamento, ambos chicos las observaron y Quinn les guiñó un ojo pasando de largo, directo a la habitación de la morena. La latina no entendía, hasta que vio a la rubia sonreir, mientras se deshacía de su ropa, no estaba con ánimos, pero tal vez asi olvidaría un poco mas todo eso. Quedó completamente desnuda delante ella, se aventó a besarla con pasión, necesitaba sentir que pertenecía a ella, que quería tener un futuro que, claramente, con Brittany ya no tenia.

-detente San-la morena la observó, la rubia comenzó a desvestirla, dejándola en igualdad de condiciones, la rubia se dirigió a la cama de la chica, donde la recostó la latina la jaló y cayó encima de ella, la rubia se detuvo con sus manos para alejarse un poco-no haremos nada-la morena no entendía-nos vamos a meter aquí-alzó las sabanas y ambas se metieron debajo-nos vamos a abrazar…y no haremos nada mas hasta que te tranquilices, quiero hacerte ver que esto-señaló a ambas-es posible sin ser asi de caliente como lo es normalmente-susurró abrazando a la chica por la cintura, esta la abrazaba por la espalda y asintió

Simplemente se quedaron ahí observándose, mimándose la una a la otra, la rubia sabia que la chica hubiera accedido a estar con ella, pero no era como quería estar con ella, sabia que la hubiera hecho como nunca, pero no lo haria cuando estaba asi de sensible por la ojiazul

-me dijiste que habian perdido su gran V con alguien distinto-susurró, la latina la observó-porque dijo que tu eras su primera?-preguntó con curiosidad

-bueno, ambas sabiamos que el haber estado con los otros dos chicos habia sido un error, cuando nosotras lo hicimos fue mágico, entonces ambas compartimos la idea de que, nuestra verdadera primera vez habia sido esa-respondió-para los demás utilizabamos eso, pero entre ambas sabiamos que no era asi-la rubia asintió, la morena sabia que la chica necesitaba respuestas y ella se las daría

-cual es su segundo nombre? Porque nunca he sabido de eso?-preguntó

-bueno, ella es Brittany S. Pierce, su segundo nombre es Susan-susurró, la otra chica siempre pensó que era una simple letra que completaba su apellido, aunque bueno, sabia que tenia un nombre pero no sabia cual-yo soy Santana Marie López-susurró, la ojiverde se sorprendió al escuchar su segundo nombre

-no sabia que tenian esos nombres-la morena asintió, ellas nunca le habian dicho a nadie

-estas de acuerdo que le ponga Susan a nuestra primera hija?-preguntó con una sonrisa, la rubia se sorprendió por completo, el que la latina pensara en hijos, y encima los quisiera con ella, era perfecto

-es en serio?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-con quien mas quisiera tenerlos si no es contigo?-la rubia la besó con ternura

-claro que podemos ponerle asi, sé que significa ella para ti, y se que no la olvidaras-susurró, la latina sonrió y la volvió a besar. La verdad no se arrepentía de haberle dado esa oportunidad a la rubia de estar con ella, era completamente perfecta en todos los sentidos, no pensó tener a alguien como la ojiverde después de perder a Britt, pero ahora era feliz, esa chica la comprendía y la amaba

·········································

_**Ayyy pero que lindas mis Brittanas, y mis Quinntanas por supuesto! Gracias por leer xD ya se! me odian! pero todo ira mejor xD solo repito, para poder avanzar tenemos que cerrar el ciclo anterior, ahora bueno, sus puntos de vista en los reviews, con sus amenazas o lo que sea que me quieran decir D: pueden dejarlo good life sistas & bros!**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	8. Chapter 8:Espero que seas mi destino

_**NO SOY PROPIETARIA DE QUINN NI MUCHO MENOS DE LA SEXY SANTANA, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**D: no me maten porfaa xD okno ._. aqui les dejo el siguiente capi :) les gustaraa yo lo se xD jajaja okno ._. pues disfruten!**_

_**PD:como siempre :) para ti hermosa! espero que te guste te amoooo :)**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Espero que seas mi destino**_

-chicos! Corran!-gritaba Rachel desde la entrada del departamento, Kurt, Santana y Quinn salian corriendo con una niña en brazos, el chico llevaba una pequeña bolsa, ahí llevaba ropa de él y de Rachel, Quinn era quien llevaba la pequeña maleta en donde llevaba la ropa de su chica, de la niña y de ella.

-tranquila Berry-espetó la latina, no se le daba bien levantarse tan temprano, pero tener a Beth cargando la hacia sentir un poco mejor

-ya, vamos pues, en lugar de estar aquí peleando-dijo Quinn y todos asintieron saliendo del departamento, estarían solo esa noche en Lima, la rubia se quedaría en casa de Santana y por fin se presentaría con su suegra, sus cinco meses juntas, y por fin habian logrado tener esa presentación tan esperada, aunque llevaban a la pequeña, con permiso de Shelby, para que también conociera a sus abuelos, pero bueno, iban a la graduación de sus amigos, por lo que también iban Kurt y Rachel.

La latina sintió la ojiverde la rodeaba por la cintura para mantenerla junto, sabian que volveria a ver a Brittany, pero estaba segura de que seria la ultima vez que se verían, cortarían las cosas de raiz, no porque quisieran si no porque era necesario, ambas sabian que estar juntas solo las afectaría, sin querer, ambas estaban pensando lo mismo, como siempre. Si algo tenia en claro la ojiverde, era que haría lo que la latina quisiera hacer, ya fuera estar cerca de sus amigos, o simplemente alejarse y desaparecer. Lógicamente con los unicos que tendrían el mayor contacto sería con Kurt y Rachel.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y subieron directamente al avión, no guardarían maletas asi que todo era mas rápido. Abordaron e iban todos juntos, de un lado las Quinntana con Beth y en frente Kurt y Rachel, la latina iba viendo hacia afuera, pues estaba del lado de la ventana, la rubia la observaba, la pequeña estaba en sus brazos durmiendo, su chica se veia bastante pensativa.

-estarás bien Santy, hablarás con ella!-dijo con el entusiasmo que la latina necesitaba pero esta simplemente suspiró

-no la volveré a ver, eso…..eso no es algo que me llene el alma-la volteó a ver-pero es lo mejor, para ella, para mi, para ti y para su bebé-aseguró, la rubia asintió

-lo que quieras hacer esta bien por mi San-aceptó la ojiverde, la latina se acercó un poco mas y le besó con lentitud, la rubia suspiró, la manera en que la morena la besaba era completamente entregada, sabia que su corazón estaba dañado, pero que estuviera con ella era lo mejor para ambas. Incluso el mes que llevaban viendo a Beth habia sido fabuloso para la morena, la niña era un amor y siempre reia cuando estaba con ella, al parecer se estaba acostumbrando bastante rápido.

El aterrizaje al fin llegó, la pequeña estiró sus brazos hacia la morena que la aceptó enseguida-lo siento cariño-se burló de la rubia que tenia llevar la maleta y la cobija de Beth. Todos salieron del aeropuerto.

-quien diría que se te dan tan bien los niños-comentó Kurt, las otras dos asintieron viendo a la latina

-bueno, supongo que es una de mis habilidades-le restó importancia, aunque se sentia muy bien con la niña aferrada a su cuello. Comenzaron a recorrer Lima, caminarían hasta la casa de Santana y los otros dos chicos a sus respectivas casas, la graduación sería esa misma tarde. Sin quererlo ni premeditarlo, sus amigos, los del Glee Club, todos estaban en el parque, donde siempre iban todos ellos. Los cuatro se detuvieron al verlos, primero Kurt, por lo que todas vieron al mismo lugar, y estaban todos. Hasta los graduados de su generación. Joe, Puck, Jake, Mike, Mercedes, Wade, Marley, Tina, Kitty, Ryder, Finn, Blaine, Brittany y Sam. La latina se quedó en su lugar, los demás chicos los vieron y se quedaron del mismo modo. No sabian si saludar, todos tenian en cuenta que eso era difícil para los cuatro chicos que estaban delante de ellos. Kurt tenia una historia con Blaine, Rachel tenia una historia con Finn, y Santana….Santana tenia su historia mas larga que la de los demás, con Brittany, quien se casaría al termino de la graduación, con el chico que estaba junto a ella, y de quien esperaba un bebé.

-hola chicos!-gritó Mercedes acercándose a ellos, los cuatro sonrieron forzadamente-vengan, creo que es el destino, estamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para hacer algo ahora, acaban de llegar?-hablaba rápido, pero al ver sus maletas se quedó con la duda

-si de hecho, nuestro avión aterrizó hace poco-contestó Quinn, llevaba de la mano a Santana, y Beth seguía en brazos de la latina que no sabia como reaccionar. Al igual que los otros dos chicos-hola-saludó a los demás

-hola chicos-dijeron los demás, Santana y Britt se vieron a los ojos, no sabian que decir, aunque esas miradas decian mas que cualquier otra cosa-esa niña quien es?-preguntó Sam, la latina y la holandesa volvieron al mundo real con esa pregunta, la morena sonrió y la ojiazul se extrañó al ver a la niña en brazos de la chica

-es Beth-contestó Santana con una gran sonrisa, la niña estaba abrazada a ella y con mas fuerza al ver que todos la observaban

-wow-exclamaron todos

-no estaba con Shelby?-preguntó Puck acercándose a la niña-soy papá-dijo con una sonrisa

-hola papá-saludó la niña, Shelby también le habia hablado de él

-me recuerdas?-preguntó sorprendido y emocionado y la niña asintió

-Shelby siempre le habló de nosotros Puck-dijo Quinn, el chico la quiso cargar y la niña aceptó, pero no por mucho, luego estiró los brazos a la morena

-te gusta estar con ella?-preguntó Puck, la niña asintió

-mami!-gritó cuando la latina se hizo hacia atrás sonriendo e impidiendo que la tocara, todos se sorprendieron, incluso Santana que volteo a ver a Quinn, que tenia la misma cara-mami!-repitió y la latina la tomó en brazos antes de que llorara, la morena sonreia completamente feliz, que la pequeña le dijera asi, era lo mejor que habia escuchado

-oye pequeña, yo tengo que ser tu mami-se quejó Quinn

-no-dijo riendo-ella me compra muchas cosas-agregó, haciendo reir a todos por su inocencia, Britt las observaba, se veian como una familia, la latina la volteo a ver y ambas sonrieron, se volvian a ver, después de todo.

-entonces Shelby también vino?-preguntó Puck, ellos negaron

-la niña esta con nosotras todos los fines de semana, que es cuando voy a NY-todos se sorprendieron al escucharla-desde hace un mes, San la cuida cuando Shelby no puede, y ella esta libre, que es casi siempre-susurró lo ultimo hacia sus amigos que rieron, la latina alzó una ceja

-la que habla Ms. Ocupada-rió la latina y habló con ironía, todos rieron al ver la cara de la ojiverde

-el punto es, que hoy, ella tenia un compromiso, asi que nosotras, como buenas niñeras….-el castaño la interrumpió

-y madres sin nada que hacer-Quinn volteo a ver a Kurt y este sonrió, los demás reian, al parecer la amistad entre ellos era mayor

-nos la trajimos-completó Santana y Quinn asintió

-tiene tanto stress en su vida-se burló la judía-se la pasa en la casa, despues de clases!-dijo riendo, no entendian, pues solo Britt lo sabia y no habia dicho nada-oh si!, ella esta en NYADA con nosotros-todos observaron a la latina y esta asintió-después de clase, va por Beth, Shelby esta muy ocupada últimamente-agregó

-cuando no voy yo, ella la lleva a casa-dijo Santana

-entonces ya es mas hija tuya que de Quinn!-dijo Mike, todos rieron y ella asintió mientras la ojiverde negó

-aceptémoslo cariño, la niña me quiere mas a mi-bromeó la morena, Quinn se hizo la indignada y se volteo con los brazos cruzados-era una broma mi vida-dijo riendo, abrazando a la rubia, la chica sonrió y le dio un beso que sorprendió a todos

-entonces es cierto-dijo Blaine, las dos rieron y asintieron, el chico le habia ganado la pregunta a la holandesa

-mas que cierto-aseguraron Kurt y Rachel, todos los observaron-en serio!-aseguró Kurt-a la chica le costó, cuatro meses, y varios miles de dólares que Santana le dijera te quiero-dijo esta vez Rachel, la latina se sonrojó por completo

-Rachel!-dijeron ambas Quinntanas

-veo que han estado mejor entre ustedes cierto?-preguntó Brittany, todos esperaron una respuesta, la latina la observó, tenia una media sonrisa

-si, supongo que convivir hizo que al fin tolerara a ella-contestó con la misma expresión la latina

-que les parece si nos vemos al rato?-preguntó Quinn, todos los observaron

-nosotros iremos con nuestros padres-dijo Rachel y Kurt asintió

-nosotras tenemos una comida a la que asistir-la latina habló completamente nerviosa, los demás no entendian

-sus padres y mi madre-comenzó Quinn-prepararon una comida o algo asi, para…..ya saben, las presentaciones-dijo completamente sonrojada

-pero no se conocen ya?-preguntó Puck el chico jugaba con las manos de la niña que reia por las cara que le hacia su papá

-si, pero no como novias si no como amigas-contestó Santana

-ni que se te fuera a proponer-dijo Finn riendo, las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-no puede ser!-gritó el chico, Brittany se quedó en silencio, mientras todos los demás gritaban

-chicos! Echaron mi plan por la borda!-se quejó Quinn, Santana rió al haber descubierto los planes de la rubia

-me ahorraron tener que convencerla para que me lo dijera! Gracias Finn!-se acercó a abrazar al muchacho entre risas, el chico la abrazó con todo y Beth en brazos

-ni creas que va a ser frente a nuestros padres ehhh!-la rubia le aclaró a la morena que volteo a verla

-alguien mas que me quiera ayudar a averiguar cuando lo hará?-preguntó viendo a todos, incluso a Britt, le sonrió y la rubia le correspondió de la misma manera

-no no, nadie podrá sacarme nada de esta información, asi que es mejor irnos-se cruzó de brazos

-rayos-caminó hacia ella, y la niña pasó de sus brazos a los de la rubia, por lo que la chica tuvo que tomar la maleta, y la cobija de Tinker Bell de la pequeña

-nos vemos en un rato chicos, cuídense-dijo Kurt, todos asintieron y les sonrieron

-ustedes también-dijo Finn y ellos sonrieron comenzando a caminar

····························

-hija!-gritó Sandra, la latina se separó un poco al sentir el entusiasmo de su madre-como has estado!-la latina se alejó con una sonrisa-hola Quinn!-también abrazó a la rubia, vio a la pequeña y las observó

-ella es Beth mamá-explicó Santana, la señora pensó un poco

-oh! Que bien! Hola pequeña!-la señora estaba demasiado emocionada

-hola Ms. López-saludó la rubia

-vamos Quinn, dime Sandra hija-la rubia asintió con una media sonrisa. La señora las dejó pasar-tu madre esta en camino-habló hacia Quinn que asintió-y tu padre también llegará en un rato-la latina asintió

-vamos a dejar las cosas arriba y bajamos si?-la señora asintió a las palabras de su hija, y Santana jaló a su novia, con la bebé escaleras arriba

-vaya, no ha cambiado nada-susurró la latina, la rubia asintió, ambas veian la habitación, tal cual la habia dejado ella misma. Sus irremplazables imágenes de Bob Marley en las paredes, las imágenes en las que, Brittany hacia la aparición en todas y cada una de ellas, la ojiverde hacia acto de presencia en muchas otras. Los colores del McKinley junto con su la bandera de las cheerios y su uniforme, todo en un lugar, la latina suspiró, ese lugar le traia tantos recuerdos, todos buenos, y todos con Brittany

-sigue tal y como lo recuerdo-la rubia sonrió, la niña comenzó a correr por el lugar, ambas la veian con una sonrisa, la morena colocó su maleta en la cama, y ahí se sentó, la rubia se sentó junto a ella-es cierto?-preguntó viendo al piso, la ojiverde suspiró, sabia a que se refería

-si-aseguró, la latina la volteo a ver-es en serio San-remarcó-solo…..quieres que lo haga?-preguntó con duda, la morena pensó un poco, cerró los ojos, iba a responder pero la pequeña llegó delante de ella, con un pato de peluche, la latina sonrió

-lo puedes jugar pequeña-susurró, ese pato, era igual a un pato que tenia Brittany, ambas los habian comprado una de las veces que salieron y los vieron, eran en conjunto, por eso este tenia una llave en la mano, el de Britt tenia un corazón, en donde esa llave encajaba. La niña sonrió y asintió

-gracias mami-abrazó con fuerza al peluche, la niña volvió a jugar y ambas volvieron a quedar en silencio

-si no quieres…-la latina la besó antes de que pudiera decir algo mas

-claro que quiero Quinn-susurró, cerrando sus ojos mientras juntaba su frente con la de la chica que sonrió al escucharla y la besó de nuevo

-entonces, esta decidido-aseguró y la chica asintió con una sonrisa

-mami! Porque no me dijiste que tenias tantas cosas lindas!-se quejó la pequeña al ver mas peluches y cosas que tenia la latina, estas sonrieron al ver que la niña se trataba de poner la chamarra de las cheerios pero le quedaba muy grande y le arrastraba toda, se veia perfecta. Quinn sacó una cámara de su bolso y comenzó a disparar el flash

-vaya, quien diria que estas preparada para esto-sonrió la latina, la ojiverde alzó los hombros, y la morena se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la cintura, por la posición quedaba detrás de ella, le dio un beso en el hombro, y la rubia suspiró al sentir como ahora le besaba el cuello, ahora ambas estaban seguras de lo que harían. Se querian la una a la otra y querian formar una familia, asi, ahí con Beth y ella se sentía bien, Santana quería eso, pensó que ver a Brittany sería mas difícil pero no era asi, se habia sentido bien verla, pero no como para intentar algo con ella de nuevo.

································

_**A un paso de la graduación, donde, pasará mas de lo que piensan! A un paso de la propuesta! A un paso de una vida juntas!…..10 años atrás se conocieron, 10 años depués sucederá algo?**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	9. Chapter 9:Punto final

_**NO SOY PROPIETARIA DE QUINN NI MUCHO MENOS DE LA SEXY SANTANA, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**para poder avanzar, necesitamos dejarlo atras, no podemos aferranos a un imposible, el amor de Santana era tan fuerte, que le dolia dejar a Britt, y viceversa, ambas estaban conscientes de que eso no avanzaria, que no podian estar juntas, necesitamos ponerle un fin a todo, para poder avanzar y encontrar la verdadera felicidad, para todo se necesita...un punto final**_

_** Pretty Girl For You Lady, i Love U so much :3 you know! va para ti pretty!**_

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Punto Final**_

-hola-saludaron ambas, llegando a la mesa, donde ya estaban sus padres, Beth caminaba en medio de ambas tomada de las manos de cada una

-hola-saludaron de regreso-hola papá-la latina se acercó a saludar a su padre, que la abrazó con fuerza, la rubia se acercó a su madre, saludó con un abrazo también a Judy, luego, ambas se sentaron en la mesa, con la niña en medio

-bueno-comenzó Santana-esto es una presentación no?-todos asintieron-asi que….ella es mi novia-vio a Quinn

-es bueno hija, que tengas a alguien que se nota que te ama mucho-habló el señor López, la latina sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su padre

-ambas estamos pensando en cosas…..ya saben, algunas cosas de nuestro futuro-habló esta vez Quinn, la latina la observó con una ceja alzada y ella sonrió

-entonces…..-Judy le dio el inicio de la oración para que ella terminara de decirlo

-entonces-se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaba la latina, arrodillándose, todos la vieron sorprendidos

-dijiste que….-susurró la latina, ella habia dicho que no lo diría con sus padres ahí

-quieres casarte conmigo?-sacó una cajita de terciopelo rojo, al abrirlo tenia un anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante blanco, de buen tamaño. Los señores se veian entre si, la morena sonrió

-claro que si-aseguró, la rubia le colocó el anillo a la chica en el dedo anular y le dio un pequeño beso, la latina la abrazó con alegría, sus padres aplaudieron con fuerza y ambas sonrieron al verlos asi de felices. La comida transcurrió de lo mas normal, entre sus planes, y también entre preguntas acerca de cómo iba todo, y todo ese tipo de cosas.

···································

-estas hermosa San-susurró la ojiverde abrazándola por la cintura, dándole un beso en los labios a su novia, la chica sonrió y la rodeo por el cuello

-tu también-aceptó, la chica sonrió y la besó de nuevo-salgamos de aquí-susurró, para luego salir de su habitación, la niña se habia ido con Judy, irian por ella cuando regresaran y sus padres salieron a comprar algunas cosas.

La madre de la latina les habia dejado su auto para que pudieran trasladarse, por lo que subieron a este y la rubia se encargó de conducir. Estaba pensando y repensando una idea completamente loca, pero era algo, que sucedería una ultima vez, estaba consciente que si quería tener un futuro, como debia ser, tenia que ayudar a la latina a arrancar todo de raíz. Por lo que su plan, la ayudaría a eso. Necesitaba la ayuda de Sam, solo esperaba que este fuera razonable y la apoyara.

-Quinn?-preguntó la morena, la chica estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos-ey!-le pasó una mano por delante y la chica saltó

-lo siento, decias algo?-preguntó observándola, la chica asintió

-tenemos que bajar-la rubia vio que lo habia hecho todo sin estar completamente consciente

-claro-susurró, las dos bajaron hacia la entrada del instituto, la morena sonrió, tomando a la rubia de la mano, esta sonrió también. Caminaron asi hasta el gimnasio, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, se acomodaron junto a Rachel y Kurt, ambos les sonrieron. Esperaron a que comenzaran a decir los nombres de sus compañeros.

-_Tina Cohen Chang-_el director Figgins comenzó a mencionar a sus amigos, y la música comenzó a sonar-_Blaine Anderson-_el pelinegro salió con una gran sonrisa, Kurt sonrió, el chico lo abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiendo a todos y caminó a la tarima-_Artie Abrams-_ruedas pasó entre todos, Quinn lo abrazó con fuerza, y el chico sonrió, subiendo a la tarima por la rampa especial para el chico-_Sam Evans-_el rubio caminó hacia la tarima con una gran sonrisa-_Brittany S. Pierce-_la rubia observó a Santana y se acercó a abrazarla. _Gracias_ susurró en el oido de la latina, que sonrió y la liberó para que caminara hacia los demás que ya estaban arriba, esperándola con una sonrisa, Sam la abrazó-_denle un gran aplauso a los chicos graduados-_todos aplaudieron con fuerza, sus amigos estaban apoyando a los nuevos graduados.

_······················_

_-_ey!-el rubio se detuvo para esperar a la ojiverde-se que….bueno, Britt tendrá un bebé tuyo-el chico se sorprendió al escucharlo, no lo dirían hasta después de la boda-Brittany se lo dijo a Santana-suspiró-amo a Santana, mas que a nada, ella me ama también asi que tu destino con Britt esta asegurado y el mio con ella también-el chico no entendía muy bien-ambas se aman mas de lo que ambos queremos, pero nunca se van a olvidar, ambos lo sabemos-el chico asintió

_-_pensé que con un bebé mio todo cambiaría-susurró, la chica lo observó con las cejas alzadas

_-_lo hiciste al propósito?-el chico suspiró-embarazaste a Britt al propósito?-el chico asintió completamente apenado-ahora esta amarrada a ti por el bebé Sam-el rubio asintió con algo de pena

_-_la cuidaré, en serio que si-la ojiverde asintió

-lo sé-suspiró-y en verdad lo espero-el chico asintió-tengo….tengo una idea-el chico la observó para que prosiguiera-quiero tu ayuda y que entiendas, que ellas merecen un adiós, un punto final que sea correcto, algo que jamás volverá a pasar, pero que tampoco nunca olvidaran-el chico procesó lo oido, tenia razón-Santana se esta pensando la posibilidad de desaparecer de la vida de todos ustedes-susurró el chico se sorprendió

_-_te lo dijo? Asi?-la chica negó

_-_la conozco, lo que menos quiere es verte con ella, teniendo su familia y todo eso-el chico asintió-nos vamos a casar-aseguró el chico pensó un poco-ya aceptó-agregó al ver el rostro del chico-asi que no nos volveremos a ver dentro de 5, 10, 15 años, no lo sé, será cuestión del destino volver a vernos-el chico asintió-me apoyarás?-el chico asintió y ella sonrió, comenzándole a contar su plan

_······································_

_-_que sucede? A donde vamos?-preguntó Britt al ver que su novio la llevaba de la mano, por los largos pasillos del McKinley, el chico simplemente sonrió y siguió caminando

_-_a donde Q?-la latina hablaba sin entender a donde queria la rubia que llegaran, la chica le sonrió y la besó con ternura, la empujó dentro del salón del Glee Club y cerró la puerta, la latina la veia a través de la ventanita sin saber porque hacia eso. La rubia le señaló hacia atrás, Britt también iba volteando, Sam habia hecho exactamente lo mismo con su novia, ambas se vieron entre si y luego a sus chicos sin entender nada. la holandesa caminó hacia la latina.

-que hacemos aquí?-preguntó al ver todo lo que habia a su alrededor, estaban separadas por una manta roja que estaba en el centro del salón con muchos cojines encima, también habia velas rojas y blancas alrededor del aula. Voltearon a ver a los chicos que estaban afuera, ellos les sonrieron y se quitaron de ahí, ambos se sentaron afuera del aula a esperar a sus novios, cada uno de un lado distinto, vigilando y bloqueando a la vez las puertas

-no creerás que…..-susurró la latina, la rubia se acercó un poco, la morena la imitó. Se acariciaron mutuamente, sabian que sería la ultima vez que estuvieran juntas, sería la ultima vez que se verían. Se besaron, como hace mucho no lo hacian. Su ropa desapareció tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta de nada hasta que estaban en la manta, la rubia estaba encima de la morena, se sentían como hace mucho no lo hacían. La latina acariciaba el tatuaje de la espalda de la rubia, aquel lazo que también ella tenía. Se observaban fijamente a los ojos, transmitiéndose sus sentimientos, ambas tenian en claro que eso no volvería a suceder de nuevo. La latina sonrió y la ojiazul jaló el resto de la manta para tapar a ambas con esta, asi nadie podría ver cosas que no deberian. Tomó la mano de color caramelo y entrelazaron sus dedos, la colocó por encima de la cabeza de la morena, mientras dos dedos entraban en la latina, que gimió ante la intrusión, la morena imitó la acción y entró en la rubia, se vieron fijamente y comenzaron a moverse dentro de la otra mientras su agarre se hacia mas fuerte y sus besos eran mas intensos. Los otros dos chicos estaban sentados, perdidos en su música y jugando con sus celulares, veian a todos lados cada cierto tiempo, ambos tenian en cuenta que eso, era lo mejor para las que, ahora, serían sus esposas.

La morena cerraba los ojos con fuerza, la rubia mantenía el ritmo acelerado, pero no tanto, querían disfrutarlo al máximo, después de eso, no se volverían a ver. Ambas estaban a punto de llegar y estaban conscientes de eso _las dos juntas Santy_ susurró la holandesa y la latina asintió, sabia a que se refería agregaron un tercer dedo y el ritmo aumentó considerablemente. Haciendo que ambas acabaran al mismo tiempo, las manos que tenian unidas tuvieron un agarre con mas fuerza, al sentir sus músculos tensarse por completo. Salieron de la otra y se quedaron viendo fijamente volviendo a besarse con ternura.

-no volverá a pasar-susurró Britt, la latina asintió

-no nos volveremos a ver-susurró, la rubia asintió, al fin soltaron la mano de la otra y acarició su rostro, la morena acarició su espalda-se feliz Britt-susurró de nuevo y la holandesa asintió con una media sonrisa, dejando salir unas lagrimas que caian directo al rostro y cuerpo de la latina, esta también lloró al saber que era verdad, después de todo, asi era mejor.

_-_ven, necesito hablar de algo-la rubia se puso de pie, jalando a la latina, las dos se colocaron su ropa de nuevo, y recogieron todo, se observaron frente a frente, la ojiazul la volvió a besar de nuevo-te envié a NY para que consiguierasrealizar tus sueños, no porque no te amara, todo lo contrario-susurró liberando mas lagrimas. Sam y Quinn se pusieron de pie estirándose un poco, con curiosidad se asomaron a ver que hacian ahora, se vieron entre ellos y sonrieron, mas al ver que ambas chicas estaban de pie, abrazándose con fuerza y llorando-te envié porque quiero verte ser algo muy grande, se que lo harás-suspiró

-lo sé Britt-aceptó-no pensé que todo terminara asi-negó con la cabeza-nos volveremos a ver cuando dios, o la naturaleza, o lo que sea, nos reúna de nuevo-le separó para observarla-no me olvides-pidió de nuevo, la ojiazul sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-jamás te olvidaré Santana-aseguró-no me olvides-

-eso no podría ser aunque quisiera-susurró-mientras tu sigas respirando, yo también lo haré-agregó, la rubia la volvió a besar mientras sus lagrimas se unian en sus labios, era un beso dulce con el toque salado de las lágrimas-siempre te voy a amar mas a ti-susurró sobre sus labios

-yo también te amo-susurró separándose un poco, tenian que irse, en menos de tres horas la rubia se casaría y la latina regresaría a NY. Se separaron lentamente, un beso mucho mas largo y sentido, y ambas abandonaron los brazos de la otra, los rubios se hicieron a un lado cuando las chicas corrieron a las puertas. Brittany se recargó de los casilleros que tenia en frente, le daba la espalda a su futuro esposo, y se destrozaba llorando con mas fuerza, Sam se acercó a ella y esta se aferró a él-sácame de aquí por favor-susurró con la voz completamente rota y entrecortada. El chico asintió y caminó con ella hacia la salida.

Santana la imitó, pero ella se recargó de espalda en los casilleros y terminó en el suelo, llorando frente a una Quinn que suspiró al ver el estado de la chica. La morena estaba destrozada, eso era lo mas difícil que habia hecho en su vida. La ojiverde se puso frente a ella, la latina la observó y esta simplemente se abrazó a su novia, esperando a que esta se calmara. La otra chica suspiraba, pero el tener a la ojiverde entre sus brazos la calmaba, mas cuando sus labios se unieron en un sutil beso, de esos que relajaba a la morena.

-no quiero volver nunca mas a esa aula-susurró Santana, Quinn asintió y se puso de pie, entró al salón para recoger lo que las chicas habian juntado, la latina aun liberaba lagrimas sin poder evitarlo. La rubia la abrazó y caminó con ella hacia la salida, tenian que pasar por Beth e ir a la casa de la latina, ambas estaban exhaustas, la latina un poco mas que la rubia, pero la ojiverde también estaba en el mismo espiral de sentimientos que Santana, después de todo, lo que le afectaba a una, también le afectaba a la otra.

··································

-ey!-saludaron a la pequeña que iba hacia ellas con una gran sonrisa y una muñeca que Judy le habia regalado-como estás? Como te portaste?-preguntó Quinn tomando a la niña entre sus brazos

-bien-respondió a ambas preguntas de manera simple

-segura que te portaste bien?-preguntó viendo a Judy que asintió con una sonrisa

-verdad que si?-preguntó hacia su abuela que asintió con una sonrisa

-nos vamos mamá, nos vemos luego-la señora asintió, acercándose a despedirse de ellas, abrazándolas con fuerza

-hasta luego-susurró la latina, aun seguía con todo su mundo de cabeza, la señora asintió con extrañeza

-adios-la rubia sonrió, y las tres salieron rumbo a la casa de la latina. En el auto de la madre de Santana, con la latina como copiloto y la pequeña atrás. La morena tomó la mano de la rubia y entrelazó sus dedos

-gracias Q-susurró, la rubia asintió

-no es nada mi vida-respondió con una sonrisa, la chica le regaló un beso en la mejilla-te amo San-susurró, la latina sonrió

-yo también te amo-aseguró, sorprendiendo a la rubia-jamás me habia sentido tan feliz y triste a la vez-aceptó-me diste el mejor regalo, fue la manera perfecta para cerrar una de las etapas mas importantes de mi vida, la mas importante-suspiró-ahora lo veo claramente, el querer tener una familia contigo, tener hijos, vivir juntas, todo eso, lo quiero y lo quiero contigo completamente-la rubia sonrió

-entonces…..regresemos a NY y que suceda lo que dios quiera que suceda-la otra chica asintió con una gran sonrisa

······························

_**Auch! Brittana is over, Quinntana is on! En fin espero que les haya gustado gracias por leer.**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	10. Chapter 10:Comienzos

_**NO SOY PROPIETARIA DE QUINN NI MUCHO MENOS DE LA SEXY SANTANA, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**okok xD lo siento jajajaa ._. aqui este nuevo capi :) espero que les guste xD se que dijeron que deberia ser Brittana pero,no lo sera :/ ya esta terminado,maybe la relacion Brittana sea muy fuerte,pero la relacion Quinntana se fortalecera en este capi :) quedan otros tres capis a lo mucho...so, lean y disfruten xD**_

_**PD: so...como siempre xD dedicado es mejor :3 para mi princesa,mi vida,mi amor,mi hermosa,mi mundo,mi todo :3 :) te amoo! Thive You :3 (Love Everywhere) xD jeje**_

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Comienzos**_

-Santana!-gritó Rachel, la latina le aventó un cojín abrazando con mas fuerza a "Q", el oso que Quinn le habia regalado y tapándose mejor-Santana!-repitió sin importarle que la chica haya aventado el cojín

-que quieres Berry?-preguntó completamente frustrada por la insistencia de su amiga, se sentó con una cara nada linda

-te estan esperando afuera-la otra chica rodó los ojos y se puso de pie

-Quinn llega hasta el fin de semana Rachel-se arregló un poco el cabello

-lo sé, pero tu boda es en una semana Santana-la chica tembló al recordarlo, habian pasado ya un año y medio juntas, Santana no habia vuelto a regresar a Lima, tanto ella como Brittany habian borrado el número de la otra de su celular, ambas se deshicieron de todos los recuerdos de la otra, pues no los necesitaban, bueno, Santana habia guardado solo una cosa. La latina estaba mejor que nunca, todo habia terminado bien, estaba concentrada en su futura esposa, en Beth, que cada vez estaba mas feliz de estar con ella, en ella misma y la boda, estaban a nada de eso.

-ya-suspiró-esta aquí Quinn?-la chica negó y ella respiró con tranquilidad-quien es?-preguntó algo curiosa

-te traen un regalo-susurró con algo de miedo, la latina se preocupó al escuchar ese tono-no! No es ella-aseguró la latina volvió a tener una sonrisa en su rostro, ambas salieron y vio al chico frente a ella

-Sam-susurró, el rubio sonrió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, ella simplemente le correspondió, tenia tantas ganas de preguntarle como estaba la holandesa, pero no podia, solo podia morderse la lengua y tragarse todo eso.

-esta bien Santana-la latina lo miró extrañada-se que quieres saber como esta ella, y esta bien-la chica asintió-ya tuvo a la niña-Santana se sorprendió al escuchar que habia tenido a una niña-estan perfectas, ambas-la chica asintió

-que haces aquí?-preguntó extrañada

-nos enteramos que en una semana es tu boda-la chica asintió-Britt te manda esto, no vamos a asistir, pero quería….quería que tuvieras algo en tu nuevo comienzo-le entregó una cajita de terciopelo-llevamos un año en la universidad, es genial que pueda estar con ella…-la observó-ya tengo la alarma en mi teléfono, y también marque en el calendario cada mes-la latina se sorprendió-se que fuiste tu quien salvó nuestra relación ese dia, y te lo agradezco-la chica asintió con una sonrisa-prometo cuidarla Santana-aseguró-daré todo por hacerla feliz y gracias por dejarla conmigo, se que fue algo irresponsable que pasara lo que pasó, pero pienso ser abogado San y ella será bailarina, ella seguirá el mismo sueño que tenia contigo, no cambiara eso….porque ella ama bailar, porque ella te ama a ti-aseguró, la chica observó la cajita de terciopelo y vio sus lagrimas caer sobre la superficie-es feliz con Marie, San-la latina lloró con mas fuerza a escuchar el nombre de la niña, habia cumplido su promesa de ponerle su segundo nombre-ábrelo-la chica asintió y abrió la cajita.

Dentro habia una pulsera, tenia pequeños charms colgando alrededor, _i´m so yours….. proudly so,_ tenia grabado en el central, la latina lo observó con lagrimas en los ojos y negó mientras sonreia, el chico se acercó y se la colocó en la muñeca, la morena le sonrió.

-que pensarías…..-comenzó aclarándose la garganta pues no podia hablar-si te digo que la ultima vez que nos vimos yo llevaba una asi para ella?-el chico se extrañó-no se la entregué porque no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para darsela en persona-agregó cerrando los ojos

-yo se la puedo entregar-aseguró el chico con una gran sonrisa, la morena lo observó-se la daré, asi como te di esta a ti-agregó, la latina no estaba muy segura-la tienes aun?-la chica asintió-se la daré-la chica caminó hacia su recamara y buscó en uno de los cajones de su closet. Sacó la cajita de color azul, el mismo color que sus ojos, eso habia pensado cuando lo compró, salió de nuevo, la judía y el rubio la vieron con una sonrisa. Se acercó a él y se la extendió al chico, este la abrió, era verdad, la de la latina tenia estrellas y corazones, la que ella le mandaba a la holandesa era de patos y corazones.

-no quiero….no quiero saber que la haces llorar de acuerdo?-el chico asintió con una gran sonrisa-cómprale flores azules, son sus favoritas-susurró, el chico la observó-le encantan los chocolates de caramelo, las gomitas rojas, el jugo de naranja con waffles y frutas rojas en la mañana, de preferencia en una bandeja que tiene un pato, es amarillo, se la compré yo, asi que debe estar en su casa-suspiró-ponle una rosa roja, solo ahí le gustan las rojas y no las azules-el chico la observaba y asentía al parecer le estaba dando los mejores tips, él no sabia nada de eso, ahora entendía porque la rubia siempre fingia sus sonrisas cuando el quería hacer algo, y hacia lo opuesto a lo que la latina decia ahora-cántale antes de dormir, si no lo haces, bueno, sabrás que le cuesta mucho dormir-el chico asintió-cántale "if i can´t have you" en tono muy bajo, con eso se relaja y duerme hasta el otro dia-suspiró-todo eso quiero que lo pongas en práctica asi ella será mucho mas feliz-el chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza

-gracias por todo Santana, cuídate, y se tan feliz como Quinn y tu corazón te lo permitan si?-la latina asintió en medio del abrazo-algún dia nos volveremos a ver…..yo lo sé-se separó de ella

-que sea la bailarina mas reconocida…..ella es la mejor-el chico asintió, mientras salía con una gran sonrisa, dejando a la latina con una idéntica. La judía la observó, Kurt llevaba bastante tiempo viendo todo, ambos sonreían al ver a la latina-le puso mi nombre-alzó los hombros con una gran sonrisa y con lagrimas en los ojos, ambos chicos se vieron entre si, la chica los observó-mi segundo nombre es Marie-vio a todos lados y sonrió soltando un suspiro

-es….es en serio?-preguntó Kurt, a él no le habia tocado esa parte de la conversación, la judía asintió

-no sabíamos que tenias un segundo nombre-dijo Rachel, ella asintió

-nadie sabia mas que Britt-sonrió y se acercó a abrazarlos con energia ambos la vieron extrañados-me voy a casar! Tienen que ayudarme a terminar de elegir todo chicos! Venga!-ambos rieron al verla, al parecer eso le habia subido el ánimo.

··································

Sus manos sudaban, era el dia mas importante para ella, no sabia que hacer, las bodas no eran su fuerte, y menos si ella era una de las protagonistas. La chica estaba con Kurt, mientras Rachel estaba con Quinn. Ambas estaban completamente hermosas, era lógico siendo quienes eran. El chico la ayudaba a terminar de retocar su maquillaje, la chica sonreia, él era bastante bueno en eso.

-es hermosa San-observó de cerca la pulsera-es tuya-susurró, la latina sonrió

-supongo que yo también de ella-suspiró-sabes que? Porque no vas a ver a Quinn y ves como esta y después vienes y me dices como se ve si?-el castaño asintió con una gran sonrisa, salió de ahí y fue a verla. La chica se vio en el espejo, era feliz, demasiado, ahora sería la esposa de la chica mas sensacional que habia dado todo por ella, sería estúpido si dijera que estaba dolida o que aun sentía su alma destruida, porque no era asi, habia cerrado la etapa mas importante de su vida y ahora tenia un nuevo comienzo, que sería hasta que la muerte llegara por ella. Quinn le hacia bien, sonreia con ella, se sentia perfectamente bien. El rubio hacia feliz a su amiga, porque eso era ahora, una amiga mas, claro con la que vivió la mejor experiencia de su vida. El chico regresó, avisando que era tiempo de salir.

Vio a la ojiverde, estaba aun mas hermosa de lo que Kurt habia dicho. Simplemente su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus labios rojos y sus ojos verde esmeralda. Su vestido liso, tan elegante como ella. La rubia le sonrió, esa sonrisa la mataba. Ella estaba hermosa tambien, su cabello completamente lacio, con peinado de lado, le recordaba a cuando estaba en Louisville. Su vestido era liso también, tenia brillos en el corssete. Llegó delante de ella y le sonrió de vuelta, todos estaban presentes, sus amigos del Glee Club, su familia, conocidos de sus familias, a la latina la entregó su padre, a la rubia la llevó Mr. Schue, estaba tan orgulloso de ella. La unica que faltaba, y en la unica que Santana tenia en cuenta que no estaba, era Brittany, tampoco estaba Sam, al parecer era algo asi como lo que le pasó a ella y no se apareció por la boda de ellos.

La ceremonia comenzó, el sacerdote hablaba y ambas seguían sonriendo a las palabras, pero mas que nada por la sensación que sentían en ese mismo instante. Dijeron sus votos, se colocaron sus anillos con sonrisas nerviosas y las manos temblorosas. El sacerdote hizo la pregunta que tan mal ponia a ambas. Suspiraron y sonrieron cuando nadie apareció en caballo, gritando que se oponia a la boda. Las declaró esposas y ambas se besaron todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron. Ellas les sonrieron a sus amigos y pasaron entre ellos, todos tomaron fotos una y otra vez.

Su fiesta fue bastante grande pero a la vez tradicional. Se sentian cómodas, se sentían bien. Claro, una boda del Glee Club no sería boda sin la típica tarima. Diamonds de Rihanna fue entonada por la voz de la latina, Quinn se sorprendió al escucharla cantar, se habian separado para saludar a los demás pero escuchó a su, ahora esposa, cantar. Amaba como cantaba, amaba todo lo que era.

_**When you hold me…..i´m alive**_

Sonrió al ver que esa parte la remarcó un poco mas. Bajó del escenario caminando hacia su chica. La rubia sonreia y negaba con la cabeza, todos aplaudian, Kurt grababa eso con su celular, la latina sonreia al ver como la ojiverde se sonrojaba se colocó frente a ella y la rubia se puso de pie. La latina la tomó de las manos.

_**Shine bright like a Diamonds **_

_**Shine bright like a Diamond in our sky**_

Finalizó cambiando la letra en la ultima parte, Quinn sonrió, al parecer esa chica en verdad se habia enamorado de ella, la rubia la besó con una gran sonrisa

-cuando estoy contigo me siento bien-comenzó la latina-me hiciste una mejor persona, solo contigo soy feliz, y no me importa nada si puedo estar contigo dentro de 10 años o dentro de 80, siempre que este contigo…estaré bien-la rubia lloraba al escuchar las palabras de la latina-eres mi vida Quinn….te amo, ya sabes…..creo que me enamoré-sonrió al decir las mismas palabras que cuando le dijo te quiero.

-yo también te amo-susurró besándola de nuevo todos aplaudieron haciendo que se separaran con una sonrisa

············································

-no me digas que has preparado algo super romántico-susurró la latina abrazando a su esposa, la rubia iba manejando el yate de la primera vez, la chica quiso tomar otro mas grande, pero la morena se negó rotundamente, y la rubia se habia sentido aun mas feliz al saber que el motivo, era porque ahí habian tenido su primera vez juntas. Iban camino a su luna de miel, todos las despidieron en el muelle, ambas rieron al ver a Kurt llorar abrazado de Adam, era muy emotivo. Asi como a la diva Rachel Berry llorando de su chico Broody, tan dramática como siempre. Era lo que ambas pensaban.

-ni siquiera sabes a donde vamos mi vida-la latina la abrazó con mas fuerza, besó su hombro y luego su mejilla, la abrazaba desde atrás por lo que la rubia colocó una de sus manos sobre las de la chica que descansaban en su cintura.

-y a donde vamos?-preguntó con ternura, la ojiverde sonrió

-espera y verás-respondió

-anda Q….dime a donde-susurró besando ahora su cuello, la rubia rió al sentir los dientes de su chica ya que no queria responder-me diras?-volvió a negar

-concéntrate en la vista que nos ofrece el mar-la latina se dio por vencida y se quedó ahí-te va a encantar-aseguró, la morena no entendía

······································

-es en serio?-preguntó al ver el ambiente, la chica le sonrió

-Sao Paulo mi vida!-la chica la observó sorprendida-un poco de raices latinas-susurró, besándola con lentitud. Los bailarines las jalaron hacia ellos, ambas reian con fuerza al verse en medio de eso. De momento, ambas quedaron frente a frente y se besaron, era un escándalo alrededor de ellas, pero tenian una burbuja alrededor donde solo estaban ellas dos.

La rubia la tomó de la mano, ambas llevaban un vestido blanco, pero mucho mas corto y cómodo, junto con unas sandalias. Tomaron un taxi que las llevaría a donde pasarían la noche, guardando sus cosas en la cajuela. La latina estaba aferrada a su chica abrazándola por la cintura, mientras esta la besaba con cautela.

-llegamos señoritas-avisó el señor, ambas bajaron y tomaron las cosas que previamente el mismo chofer habia encargado de bajar. La rubia le extendió el dinero

-muchas gracias-contestó la latina la vio con una ceja alzada al escuchar que habia hablado en portugués

-de nada señoritas-aceptó el dinero y volvió a su taxi, la morena se sorprendió al ver que estaban en un lugar completamente tranquilo, a la orilla del mar, habia una casa, con grandes ventanales y con un techo al lado, donde habia una cama, suponía que dentro también habia otra y no dormirían ahí

-si, hay otra adentro, esa es para acostarse ahí y no hacer nada….-comenzó a caminar, tomándola de la mano-o hacer mucho-agregó la chica y la latina rió al escucharla

Al entrar a la casa Santana se sorprendió aun mas, una cocina amplia, un vestibulo completamente bien arreglado, y la recamara con una cama king size todo se veia completamente elegante.

-esto es hermoso Quinn-susurró, la rubia asintió

-mucho-la latina se acercó a ella y la abrazó, comenzando a besarla. Ambas caminaron entre tropiezos, la rubia tanteaba con su mano por donde caminaban. Al fin tocaron cama y la morena se acomodó con ayuda de su chica que enseguida se colocó sobre ella, se sentó en su pelvis y la latina sonrió al ver que comenzaba a quitarse el vestido, hasta tirarlo bien lejos de ahí. La latina se sentó y alzó los brazos esperando que la rubia le quitara el vestido, y asi lo hizo, acomodándose mejor para lograrlo. La rubia sonrió al ver que su chica llevaba un conjunto rojo, como le amaba ese color encima de la piel de su chica. La rubia llevaba un conjunto rosa, haciéndola ver tanto tierna como sexy.

Volvieron a caer en la cama, ahora la rubia se abrió paso entre las piernas de la latina, esta sonrió al ver que su chica estaba completamente ansiosa, pues arrancó ambos corpiños de sus cuerpos. La morena la vio con una ceja alzada. Y esta simplemente volvió a besarla. La latina le dio la vuelta colocándose encima de ella, la rubia sonrió, le encantaba que la chica quisiera controlarla, era por eso que la chica siempre habia creido que el sexo con la latina era fenomenal, porque ambas querian, literal, ir arriba.

La rubia volvió a voltearla, la morena sonrió, y sin poder evitarlo, la rubia la colocó bocabajo. Se sorprendió al sentir los besos de su esposa, subiendo por toda su espalda, poniendo atención especial en el tatuaje de lazo en su espalda. La latina sintió todo el cuerpo de la rubia sobre el suyo, jalándola de la cintura para abrazarla y quedar sentada sobre la rubia, esta abrió un poco sus piernas, obligando a la latina a que hiciera lo mismo.

-que…..?-iba a preguntar, pero la mano en su intimidad se lo impidió, sacándole un gemido la rubia besó su hombro y comenzó a mover su mano donde la latina lo necesitaba, su mano izquierda se encargaba de acariciar uno de sus pechos, la latina sentia un torbellino de sensaciones al sentir todas las actividades de la rubia sobre su cuerpo. Bajó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos, hasta alcanzar el centro de la rubia, con la otra mano jalaba a su chica para poder besarla. La rubia entró en ella haciendo que temblara y la imitó, ambas comenzaron a moverse acorde la posición se los permitía, y la excitación les permitiera.

Un poco mas rápido y mas profundo, era el secreto para que ambas terminaran vueltas locas de tanta pasión desbordada. No hizo falta mucho para que la latina terminara al sentir los dientes de su esposa enterrarse en su cuello, donde seguro, quedaría una marca visible. La rubia se vino al sentir a la latina temblar sobre su cuerpo. La respiración la tenian entrecortada. La latina salió de ella suspirando y tratando de respirar bien, la rubia la abrazó con fuerza, quedándose otro momento en esa posición.

-gracias por hacerme feliz Quinn-susurró la latina, la rubia le beso de nuevo el cuello, de nuevo el hombro y luego los labios de la morena que volteo a verla con una gran sonrisa-te amo-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-yo también te amo mi vida-susurró volviendo a besarla, ambas cayeron en la cama entre risas, la morena se volteó para quedar boca arriba y la rubia la volvió a besar con ternura.

··································

-buenos dias pequeña princesa-susurró la latina apenas vio a su chica abrir los ojos-es bueno que me haya levantado antes que tu?-le dio un beso en la mejilla, Quinn sonrió y se sentó despabilándose

-mas que bueno-susurró dándole un beso en los labios

-preparé algo para ti-la rubia se sorprendió-ven-le tendió la mano

-necesito ponerme algo San-rió al ver que la chica caminaba al comedor

-cierto-le soltó la mano, Quinn se colocó una bata roja encima y caminó de nuevo hacia ella de nuevo, tomándola de la mano y caminando de nuevo. La rubia se sorprendió al ver lo que habia en la mesa. Rosas en el centro, jugo de naranja, café, fruta picada, fresas con chocolate, crepas.

-sabes hacer crepas?-preguntó con una ceja alzada

-no es nada complicado, además es algo que comen mucho en mi tierra natal-alzó los hombros-asi que estamos en tierra latina, tenia que hacer algo que me enseñaron aquí-susurró, dándole un beso en los labios-es al estilo latino, asi que bueno….debes probarlas y decirme si te gustan-la volvió a besar, y ambas se sentaron a desayunar. La rubia probó la crepa de frutos rojos que habia preparado la chica, tenia queso filadelfia como relleno, y encima frambuesas, fresas y cerezas, y una bola de helado.

-esto sabe muy rico Santy-aceptó, la morena sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior-que sucede?-preguntó a ver esa expresión

-nada-se sonrojó, la rubia frunció el ceño-bueno….estaba pensando, que luego de esto podríamos salir a la cama de allá afuera y…..-la rubia la interrumpió

-claro que si San-la morena sonrió y asintió, ambas reian de todo los recuerdos graciosos de su boda, Rachel cayéndose con estilo, jalando a Broody en el proceso. Mercedes de nuevo con Shane, lo cual era algo que si querian y esperaban, no sabian como era que Sam la habia hecho terminar con él si al final embarazo a Brittany y no se habia quedado con ella. Kurt y Adam juntos enfrente de un celoso Blaine, él habia asistido con otro chico, ninguna lo conocía. Era divertido y a la vez melancólico como todo habia cambiado.

Ambas salieron a la otra cama, iban de la mano, tanto el clima como la vista eran perfectos, ambas tenian una simple bata, la latina una blanca y la rubia la roja, era asi de simple, todo era perfecto, se amaban y ahí se sentían por completo la una a la otra. Se recostaron en la cama, Santana estaba aferrada al cuerpo de la rubia, esta le acariciaba el brazo, la mejilla, la latina le daba pequeños besos.

-estas feliz?-preguntó en un susurro la ojiverde

-mas que feliz-aceptó con una gran sonrisa

-Santy, no era necesario que te quitaras tu pulsera-susurró besando sus labios-puedes perderla anda, ve por ella-la latina la observó-es mejor cuando no te la quitas-aseguró, la chica asintió con una gran sonrisa y fue por su pulsera, regresó antes de que la rubia se pudiera mover

-me ayudas?-preguntó con una sonrisa, la rubia asintió y se la colocó-tengo un plan-susurró-bueno, es algo asi como nuestra promesa-susurró, volviendo a caer en los brazos de su esposa, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su chica

-que tienes en mente?-preguntó en un susurro besando sus labios

-la palabra amor-sonrió y acarició su mejilla, la chica no entendía-quiero tatuarme la palabra amor en hebreo-especificó, la rubia la observó

-yo también me la tatuaré-dijo con una sonrisa

-no tienes que hacerlo, lo tatuaré en mi como nuestra promesa, no tienes que pasar por eso tu también-se elevó y quedó frente a frente

-quiero hacerlo, podemos ir al centro y pedir que nos hagan uno-enredó sus dedos en el cabello de la morena

-porque, si podíamos traer el yate para aca lo dejamos hasta allá?-preguntó viendo hacia el mar

-porque de aquel lado hay alguien que lo puede cuidar-contestó viendo también al mar

-pero aquí lo podríamos haber cuidado nosotras Q-la latina estaba con medio cuerpo sobre la rubia

-pero es que allá esta todo mas controlado mi vida, que tal si algun loco viene de la nada y se lo lleva-exageró las cosas-el hombre de allá es completamente confiable, siempre cuida mis yates-susurró la latina asintió

-habias venido antes aquí?-la rubia asintió

-hace años era uno de mis lugares favoritos-aceptó

-entonces esta casa-la observó sorprendida

-es un regalo de mi padre también-suspiró-me dejo forrada de todo lo que te puedas imaginar, no utilizo prácticamente nada-le dio otro beso-solo en ocasiones como esta-agregó, la latina sonrió con burla

-vaya, si hubiera sabido que tenias todo este tipo de cosas habría aceptado casarme contigo desde el primer dia en que salimos-dijo entre risas, la rubia la golpeo en la cintura

-bueno, no te lo dije para ver tus intenciones conmigo, que tal y solo salías conmigo por mi fortuna-la latina rió con fuerza

-no te imaginas cuantos millones te pienso sacar-comenzó a besar su cuello, la rubia rió al sentir los dientes de la latina en su cuello

-bueno, pienso darte todo lo que quieras, asi de mal me tienes-susurró en su oido, la latina sonrió contra su cuello dejando un beso

-bueno, quiero mi tatuaje-dijo con un pucherito-pero será mi regalo-le dio un beso en los labios-asi que es mejor irnos a dar un baño e ir al centro-la rubia asintió y ambas entraron de nuevo a la casa

···········································

-buenas tardes señoritas-saludó el chico, tenia un montón de tatuajes en su brazo izquierdo, en su espalda tenia un dragón que terminaba lanzando su fuego en el brazo derecho del chico, era unos cuantos años mayor que ellas.

-buenas tardes-dijeron ambas, entraron de la mano y con una gran sonrisa, se sentaron frente al chico

-que se les ofrece?-preguntó cruzando ambos brazos esperando una respuesta

-queremos un mismo tatuaje, en ambas-contestó Quinn, el chico asintió-nosotras nos acabamos de casar-dijo con alegría-y queremos tener nuestro propio tatuaje-el chico sonrió

-que es lo que quieren?-preguntó-que tipo de tatuaje, ya lo tienen o quieren que les enseñe algo de lo de aquí-ambas chicas sonrieron

-ya tenemos lo que queremos-aseguró Santana-la palabra amor en hebreo-el chico asintió con una sonrisa

-en que parte del cuerpo?-preguntó, ambas se vieron entre si, eso no lo habian pensado. Santana pensó un poco, al igual que la rubia. Ambas vieron la mano derecha de la latina, donde tenia la pulsera que le dio Britt

-en la muñeca derecha-dijeron ambas, el chico asintió y comenzó con su trabajo. Preparó las cosas, esterilizó otras tantas.

-quien irá primero?-preguntó, la rubia extendió el brazo, el chico colocó la mica encima y pasó su mano encima para que se quedaran las letras ahí. Comenzó a pasar la maquinita por encima, ambas estaban acostumbradas a sentir eso en su cuerpo, no por nada la latina tenía ya cuatro tatuajes y la rubia, bueno, ella solo habia tenido el de Ryan Secreast, que claramente se habia removido cuando pensó un poco mas las cosas. Unos minutos mas tarde terminó su trabajo con una gran sonrisa-perfecto, la siguiente-sonrió, preparó las cosas ahora para la latina, claro, después de ponerle una protección encima, para que secara y no se le infectara nada. otra aguja, otros instrumentos, desechando los que habia usado con Quinn

-podrías quitarte la pulsera por favor?-la morena asintió y se la quitó con cuidado, guardándola en su mano izquierda para que no se le fuera a perder. El chico repitió el proceso con la latina, tenian que quedar perfectamente iguales. Ambas chicas sonrieron cuando ya estaban listos, eran perfectos y tal cual los querían. La latina volvió a colocarse su pulsera encima de la protección que tenia en su tatuaje. Santana pagó y ambas salieron completamente felices del lugar, tomadas de la mano con lo que ahora sería su promesa.

··············································

_**La boda y la luna de miel! Es bastante corta esta historia, pues ya va a terminar, una disculpa si los momentos Brittana tienen mucho sentimiento, pero esa es especialidad….so….gracias por leer XD**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


End file.
